Justin Saina
Justin Saina- Siedemnastoletni syn pary dżinnów, brat bliźniak (dwu jajowy) Justine, pochodzi z Indii, a dokładniej - ze stolicy tego kraju. Rodzina chłopaka nie może poszczycić się wysokim statusem materialnym, aczkolwiek jemu ( tak samo jak wcześniej jego siostrze) , udało się wyrwać z szarego, rodzinnego miasteczka, by rozpocząć swoją historię w Ameryce, porzucenie zmiennej przeszłości, po części umożliwiła mu także kariera muzyczna. Mimo młodego wieku, nosi ze sobą pokaźny bagaż doświadczeń, spełnił większość swoich planów na życie, mimo rzucanych mu przez los kłód pod nogi, z racji bycia swego rodzaju demonem, jeszcze całe wieki przed nim.To raczej wesoła osobowość, choć nie cieszy się cały czas i jak twierdzi jest realistą. W przeszłości, dopadła go choroba która na długi okres uniemożliwiła mu rozwijanie swojej pasji, czyli śpiewu, co bardzo go rozżaliło i wielokrotnie tracił wiarę w świat. Jednakże z pomocą swojej rodziny, która bardzo wspierała go w walce z chorobą, oraz nieocenionej pomocy przyjaciół, powoli wrócił do śpiewu. W przeszłości żył marzeniami, jednak spotkał się z brutalną rzeczywistością, a przy tym dość poważnie przeżył rozwód rodziców, co sprawiło że utracił trochę swojej pewności siebie, spoważniał. Chłopak nie za bardzo wierzy w swoje możliwości, potrzebuje by ktoś zapewniał go o jego nie wątpliwej wyjątkowości, inaczej szybko rezygnuje i się poddaje. Jest dobrym słuchaczem, ale często brakuje mu odwagi by zacząć samemu rozmowę, jednakże przy bliższym poznaniu bardziej się otwiera na innych. To chłopak pełen pasji, jeśli coś polubi to praktycznie na stałe,nawet jeśli nie przyznaje się do tego. Jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony, i gdyby chciał mógłby zrobić karierę nie tylko jako piosenkarz, ale także min. tekściarz czy pianista lub kompozytor. To jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczniów w MH, zapraszany na wszelkiego rodzaju przyjęcia czy spotkania, wile osób ceni sobie jego pogodne usposobienie, aczkolwiek czasem chłopaka trudno zrozumieć, gdyż ma tendencję do częstej zmiany decyzji. Dżinna, bardzo często (i chyba nawet częściej niż w szkole) można spotkać w pobliskiej kawiarni i, gdzie przeważnie samotnie rozmyśla, wspomina oraz ucieka od zgiełku szkolnych korytarzy. Osobowość Justin sprawia wrażenie miłego oraz sympatycznego chłopaka z głową pełna pomysłów, prawdziwego mistrza improwizacji. Ceni sobie przyjaźń, pod tym względem jest bardzo lojalną osobą oraz troszczy się o każdą dobrą relacje, raczej nie stara się robić sobie wrogów,bardzo zależy mu także na dobrej opinii na swój temat. Dzięki podejściu do życia oraz innych swojej rodzicielki, stał się osobą bardzo oddaną oraz uczuciową a także na swój sposób czułą, chociaż często gęsto, przywiązuje się emocjonalnie do innych osób aż zbytnio, martwiąc się za cały świat, wobec czego, może sprawiać wrażenie "miękkiej kluchy" , a to zniechęca "ostre" osobowości. Raczej nie powie innym wprost, jak bardzo ktoś jest dla niego ważny, ponieważ w głębi siebie bardzo boi się odrzucenia. W przeszłości wiele razy natknął się na fałszywe osoby, które pokazywały się u jego boku z powodu bycia popularnym. Nie wymaga od innych osób zbyt wiele, troszczy się o wszystkie ważne dla siebie osoby, jedyną osobą od której często zbyt wiele wymaga, jest on sam. Może wydawać się czasem wycofany, ale to tylko pozory bowiem od czasu do czasu lubi towarzyskie spotkania z przyjaciółmi, bywa jednakże tak, że zwyczajnie nie orientuje się w danym temacie, nie miał zbyt często kontaktu z rówieśnikami, twarzą w twarz. Częściej przebywał albo z odległości kilkunastu metrów od rówieśników, lub towarzystwie osób starszych od siebie, wobec czego, niektórym osobom może się wydawać, że jest bardziej dojrzały emocjonalnie, niż przeciętna osoba w jego wieku, on sam często czuje się odizolowany od rówieśników. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się kontrolować swoje emocje i trzymać je na wodzy. W przeszłości żył marzeniami, jednak spotkał się z brutalną rzeczywistością, a przy tym dość poważnie przeżył rozwód rodziców, co sprawiło że utracił trochę swojej pewności siebie, spoważniał. Chłopak nie za bardzo wierzy w swoje możliwości, potrzebuje by ktoś zapewniał go o jego nie wątpliwej wyjątkowości, inaczej szybko rezygnuje i się poddaje. Jest dobrym słuchaczem, ale często brakuje mu odwagi by zacząć samemu rozmowę, jednakże przy bliższym poznaniu bardziej się otwiera na innych. To chłopak pełen pasji, jeśli coś polubi to praktycznie na stałe, nawet jeśli nie przyznaje się do tego. Jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony, i gdyby chciał mógłby zrobić karierę nie tylko jako piosenkarz, ale także min. tekściarz czy pianista lub kompozytor. Gdzieś w głębi siebie jest wdzięczny swoim krewnym za ich nieocenioną pomoc, oraz rady, sam stara się pomagać innym jak może,ale nie daje się wykorzystywać. Justina cechują także pokłady empatii, tolerancyjność, taktowność oraz o dziwo duże ale specyficzne na swój sposób poczucie humoru. Chłopak nie jest osobą która godzinami mogłaby wypowiadać się na jeden temat, chyba że tym tematem jest muzyka, którą bardzo się interesuje. Stara się wszystkich traktować na równi, wierzy że każdego łączą nadzieje oraz marzenia. Bywa osobą enigmatyczną, z jednej strony jest "oswojony" z estradą i publiką z drugiej, często peszy się w towarzystwie innych co sugeruje jego lekką skłonność do nie zdecydowania, chłopak jest osobą wstydliwą, i nie przepada za sytuacjami, kiedy jest wypytywany o zdanie w danej sprawie/sytuacji. Chłopak podziwia osoby z pasją, wkładające całe serce w swoją pracę, oraz poważnie podchodzące do swoich obowiązków - on sam potrafi rozróżnić czas na przyjemności a czas na pracę. Kiedy czuje się przytłoczony, czy też zwyczajnie zestresowany, ucieka myślami od zgiełku do swojego świata, ta metoda nie raz pomogła muzykowi, kiedy w dzieciństwie czuł się samotny, oraz ignorowany przez rodzeństwo, co sprawiło że częściej, w szkole obecny jest ciałem niż duchem. Wygląd Justin to dobrze zbudowany chłopak o ciemno beżowej cerze, jest przeciętnego jak na siedemnastolatka wzrostu, często jest "postarzany" o nawet dziesięć lat przez inne osoby z uwagi na fakt iż często jego twarz pokrywa kilku dniowy zarost, najczęściej kiedy występuje. Oczy chłopaka mają kolor orzechowy a obwódka wokół źrenicy jest koloru fioletowego, identycznego jak u Justine, tak, chłopak ma heterochromię. Orzechowy kolor tęczówek odziedziczył po mamie, zaś fioletowe "refleksy" po ojcu. Oczy Justina są dosyć wydatne, ale bez przesady. Wielokrotnie słyszał od babci że jak na mężczyznę ma bardzo ładne i pełne głębokiego wyrazu oczy. Białka oczne mają odcień żółci, jaśniejszy niż w przypadku jego siostry o jakieś dwa odcienie, a jego brwi są koloru ciemnego blondu, jak jego włosy w których można dostrzec naturalne fioletowe "pasemka" , odziedziczył je po ojcu, chłopak szczerze ich nie znosi (jest dosyć spore grono osób które twierdzą że jego włosy są w barwie jasnego brązu jednakże to stwierdzenie jest błędem, po prostu w zależności od padanego światła, włosy dżinna faktycznie zdają się być jasnobrązowe). Uszy chłopak z racji bycia dżinnem ma charakterystycznie wydłużone, a jego ręce oraz stopy są lekko przeźroczyste, w zależności od padanego na Justina światła, widoczne są charakterystyczne dla dżinnów "zdobienia" na ciele. Relacje 'Rodzina' Justin jest synem pary dżinnów jego rodzice są po rozwodzie, a obecnie ma ojczyma. Choć początkowo chciał utrzymywać kontakt ze swoim biologicznym ojcem, jego siostra bliźniaczka - Justine (są bliźniakami dwu jajowymi, dlatego odrobinę różnią się wyglądem) przekonała go że nie warto płakać nad przeszłością. Oprócz niej, na rodzeństwo chłopaka składają się starsi bracia - bliźniacy Jason I Jamal. chłopak nigdy nie przepadał za ich "królowaniem" w szkole i nie tylko, trudno się z nimi dogaduje. Z siostrą bywało i do dziś bywa różnie, choć w głębi duszy, mają mocną więż emocjonalną, przykre wydarzenia wystawiły ją na ciężką próbę, którą przeszła pomyślnie. Rodzicielka upiora Alizee, z zawodu kelnerka, we wczesnym dzieciństwie bliźniąt dorabiała jako opiekunka, obecnie nie posiada stałego zatrudnienia, dorabia w krawiectwie, czy też gotuje w pobliskiej szkole podstawowej (w tej samej, do której uczęszczała cała czwórka rodzeństwa) ojciec chłopaka Sanjay, z zawodu jest baristą, wyprowadził się po rozwodzie z żoną nie tylko z domu, ale i także z kraju, nikt nie wie, gdzie mężczyzna obecnie się znajduje, ku rozczarowaniu chłopaka,nie próbuje nawet nawiązać kontaktu z dziećmi. Mama Justina posiada bardzo zamierzchłe,pół amerykańskie korzenie, jej pra babcia, była duszycą z ameryki, ojciec bliźniaków posiada korzenie tureckie, przeprowadził się do Indii, by zacząć karierę, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą (byłą) zonę, oraz założył rodzinę. Chłopak odkąd pamięta doskonale i najbardziej dogadywał się ze swoim ojcem, którego darzył szacunkiem oraz miłością,z resztą tak jak innych członków swojej rodziny, aczkolwiek to właśnie swojemu ojcu najczęściej zwierzał się ze swoich problemów. Uwielbiał ich wypady na ryby i tym podobne, z resztą czuł że jest jego faworytem wśród swoich potomków, jednakże mężczyzna nigdy nie potwierdził tego przeczucia najmłodszego syna. Bardzo przeżył jego wyprowadzkę, oraz rozwód swoich rodziców, którzy w oczach chłopaka byli niemal nie rozłączni. Nie rozumiał czemu rodzice się rozwiedli (miał wtedy 14 lat) podczas kiedy jego rodzeństwo ze stoickim spokojem przyjęło tą wiadomość, Justin nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad powodami rozpadu związku małżeńskiego rodziców. Do tej pory taktował ojca niczym swoje guru życiowe, a teraz.... Kiedy Justine odjechała na naukę do Monster High, relacje Justina między matką a swoimi braćmi cóż, bardzo się pogorszyły a wręcz zaczęły zanikać. Chłopak wolał sam siedzieć w pokoju niż udzielać się na rodzinnym forum, w tym okresie stworzył wiele tekstów, czytając dzisiaj swoje twory sprzed kilku lat, zastanawia się kim byłby teraz gdyby nie tamte wydarzenia. Nie można rzec, by kariera muzyka nie wpłynęła na status jego rodziny, zdecydowanie, polepszyła się ich sytuacja materialna, oraz dobre imię, niż za czasów, kiedy bliźniaki byli dziećmi. Po skończeniu szkoły, upiór zamierza wrócić do rodzinnych stron, jednakże, tylko na kilka miesięcy, może rok. Chciałby na stałe osiedlić się w Ameryce, po czym rozwijać oraz kontynuować swoją muzyczną karierę. 'Dalsza rodzina' W przeszłości chłopak wiele czasu spędzał ze swoimi krewnymi, umilając rodzinne spotkania swoją twórczością, jednak często nie ze swojej woli a jedynie na prośby krewnych.Rodzina bardzo wspierała go w powrocie na scenę, za co Justin jest im bardzo wdzięczny, ale utracił kontakt z większością swoich krewnych. Powoli stara się je odzyskać, a do jego krewnych o dziwo szybko dotarła wiadomość o powrocie chłopaka na scenę. Ze swoich krewnych chłopak z ręką na sercu, jest w stanie wymienić wszystkich dziadków, pradziadków i innych przodków, którzy nadal istnieją i mają się całkiem dobrze. Ale trudno się dziwić, skoro krewni chłopaka są dźinnami, więc chłopak miał okazję poznać właściwie wszystkich członków swojej rodziny, co zajęło trochę czasu a to z kolei świadczy o bogatym drzewie genealogicznym chłopaka. Jakoś nigdy nie ingerował w (nie)życie prywatne ciotek, wujków czy dziadków, w przeciwieństwie do Jasona, Jamala i Justine których ciągnęło do krewnych nie tylko dobry status materialny bliskich (i prezenty z okazji każdych odwiedzin) ale także woleli spędzać czas na dworze niż w domu, również w tej kwestii Justin ma inne zdanie niż swoje rodzeństwo, we wczesnym dzieciństwie, wręcz unikał ekstrawaganckich ciotek czy rozbawionych kuzynów, wolał sam spędzać czas i zawsze potrafił znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Dosyć nie dawno temu, a ściślej mówiąc w BHWC dowiedział się wraz ze swoją bliżniaczką, że jest dalekim krewnym Szeheryzade. Zdziwił się tym faktem, gdyż zupełnie nie pamiętał jej osoby. Tak samo w przypadku pokrewieństwa chłopaka z Genievieve, zupełnie nie pamiętał dziewczyny. 'Miłość' Chłopak do tej pory w pełni poświęcał się walce z chorobą, a w przeszłości śpiewowi, więc nie miał ani chęci ani czasu by szukać miłości. Z pewnością z powodu bycia popularną osobą a przy tym dosyć dobrze się prezentującą, wiele dziewczyn jest zauroczonych jego osobą, mimo tego przed podjęciem nauki w MH,nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, ani nie był w nikim tak naprawdę, na poważnie zakochany. Kiedy "spotykał się" z jakąkolwiek upiorką, to jedynie "na pokaz" by "podnieść wizerunek publiczny" często nie do końca z własnej woli, ale dobrze wspomina wszystkie upiorki z jakimi miał przyjemność pokazywać w mediach czy występować. Teraz kiedy wrócił do śpiewania, zaczął się bardziej przykładać do spraw sercowych, co zaskutkowało tym że w Straszyceum odnalazł swoją pierwszą miłość - Willę Huīshǒu która została pierwszą w (nie)życiu chłopaka dziewczyną, jednakze rozstali się w przyjaźni, po prostu - to nie było to. To Willa zerwała z chłopakiem, na rzecz swojej własnej "kariery" muzyk bardzo cierpiał z tego powodu, w końcu, pierwsze w jego życiu poważne rozstanie, początkowo obwininiał się za zaistniałą sytuację, jego pogląd na tą sprawę zmieniła Blair która z czasem uleczyła go z osoby Willi, zaczęli się spotykać. Wbrew pozorom, tą dwójkę naprawde wiele łączy, między innymi słabe doświadczenie "sercowe" czy wstydliwoć w okazywaniu uczuć. Chłopaka nie interesują przelotne znajomości, uważa że jeśli kiedykolwiek miałby oddać komuś swoje serce, to na stałe i na poważnie. Jest typem romantyka, który mógłby nieść swoją wybrankę na rękach i przychylić jej nieba, chciałby poczuć prawdziwą i odwzajemnioną miłość, gdyby tak się stało, jest gotowy całkowicie zmienić się dla swojej drugiej połówki, jeśli tego by chciała. 'Zwierzak' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. Uważa że kiedyś byłoby to wspaniałym pomysłem,ale obecnie inne rzeczy mu w głowie. Kiedy był mały, jego rodzina przygarnęła boxera, którego nazwano Brennen, chłopak z początku sceptycznie podchodził do nowego członka rodziny, aczkolwiek z czasem zaczął doceniać zwierzaka. Bardzo się zżył z pupilem, często bawił się z psem,a nawet czytał mu swoje teksty. Kiedy pupil zmarł, chłopak naprawdę ciężko przeżył jego stratę. Wiele nocy zerwał z tego powodu. Postanowił że już nigdy nie zżyje się z jakimkolwiek zwierzakiem, tak bardzo jak z psim towarzyszem z dzieciństwa. Może dlatego obecnie nie ma zwierzaka? 'Relacje z innymi uczniami' Z Justine Sainą Z siostrą chłopak ma różne relacje, w dzieciństwie wiele czasu spędzali razem wesoło biegając po mieście. Z czasem kiedy zaczęli dorastać, utracili swój dobry kontakt, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna bardzo zazdrościła chłopakowi uwagi którą wiele osób darzyło jego osobę, czuła się pominięta, zwyczajnie zapomniana, nie potrzebna a i Justin nie miał czasu na spędzanie chwil z siostrą, miał pełno innych spraw na głowie, a to koncerty, propozycje występów, nowe piosenki...kiedy z powodu debiutu telewizyjnego Justina dziewczyna musiała zrezygnować ze swoich marzeń, to był dla niej szczyt. Nic dziwnego że Justine pamiętnego dla niej dnia wypowiedziała życzenie i wrzuciła monetę do fontanny przed halą symfoniczną w której chłopak debiutował, transmisja leciała na żywo w wielu krajach, we wszystkich ceniących dobrą muzykę stacjach a dziennikarze uwijali się niczym mrówki. Chłopak kilka miesięcy później poważnie zachorował, do czasów wydarzeń z BHWC! nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło że Justine mogła mieć coś wspólnego z jego problemami zdrowotnymi. Kiedy poznał tajemnicę siostry, pocieszał bliźniaczkę ze to nie jest jej winą. Gdzieś w głębi serca, bardzo kocha dziewczynę, i chciałby być dla niej wsparciem. Z Blair DeGhoul Niegdyś przyjaciele, okazjonalnie razem widywani. Dobrze poznali się tak właściwie dzięki Amelie, która zaprosiła ich do wspólnej nauki jednej z pasji kotki - aktorstwa. Blair bardzo wkręciła się w ten temat, a nawet w przeszłości była fanką chłopaka (i do dziś została) często plątał jej się jjęzyk przy jego osobie albo głupio się uśmiechała, kiedyś wolałaby przefarbować włosy na kolor zielony, niż się do tego publicznie przyznać. Pewne jest, że hybrydka nie pozwoli absolutnie nikomu obrażać chłopaka ani wyśmiewać się z jego twórczości, była gotowa (z resztą, nadal jest) nawet zrobić komuś krzywdę gdyby taka osoba się znalazła. Ich wspólna relacja, po jakimś czasie nabrała zupełnie...nieoczekiwanego obrotu. Pewnego czerwcowego popołudnia, Blair wybrała się samotnie do kawiarnii na filiżankę swojej ulubionej herbaty. W krótkim czasie, spotkała po drodze Willę, która ze łzami w oczach biegła w stronę dormitorium. Gargulica zastanowiła się chwilę co się stało, jednak nie skupiała się nad tym zbyt długo. Przeszła przez ulicę, a po drugiej stronie znajdowała się jej upragniona kafejka. Podeszła do kasy z pieniędzmi w ręku i już miała składać zamówienie, ale jej wzrok przykuł załamany Justin. Ostentacyjnie odeszła od kolejki, aby spytać go co się stało. Dżinn uniósł wzrok, a Blair ujrzała jego smutne oczy, połyskujące od nadmiaru łez. Chłopak niechętnie odpowiada, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać, na co gargulica odsunęła krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Widzę, że coś Cię trapi... Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, nie nalegam, ale... wiedz, że możesz na mnie polegać w trudnych chwilach. Zawsze będę mogła Ci pomóc. - powiedziała i już miała wracać do kolejki, kiedy dżinn złapał ją za rękę. - No dobrze... Wszystko Ci opowiem. - odparł Justin. Chłopak opowiedział gargulicy o swojej ostatniej, felernej randce z Willą, Blair o mały włos na wieść, że żywiołaczka powietrza zostawiła go dla swojej muzycznej kariery, posunęła się do obrażenia jej i wykrzyczenia na temat dziewczyny najgorszych obelg. - Co za... JAKBYM JĄ TERAZ TU MIAŁA TOOO... - urwała, spoglądając w smutne i rozżalone oczy Justina. Uświadomiła sobie, że publiczne obrażanie jego byłej dziewczyny wcale nie poprawi jego humoru oraz sytuacji w jakiej się obecnie znajduje. Po chwili ciszy, wzięła do ręki łyżeczkę i położyła ją sobie na nosie. Gdy Justin zobaczył, co wyprawia, zaczął się śmiać na cały głos, a Blair razem z nim. Zamówili sobie po filiżance ulubionej herbaty upioryżanki, Earl Grey. Rozmawiali tak długo, dopóki kawiarnia nie została zamknięta. Po drodze do szkoły, opowiadali sobie przeróżne historie z dzieciństwa. Pierwsze miłości, pierwsze porażki i pierwsze zawody miłosne. Niektóre komiczne, a niektóre dołujące i smutne. Blair miała tylko odprowadzić Justina do pokoju i wrócić do własnego, ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Dżinn ponownie miał pustkę w sercu. - Co mogłabym zrobić, aby poprawić Ci humor? - spytała Blair, pragnąc go pocieszyć. - Występy i śpiewanie zawsze polepszają mi nastrój... Wtedy czuję, że ktoś mnie słucha i komuś się podoba to co chcę przekazać poprzez muzykę. - powiedział Justin. - To śpiewaj! Śpiewaj o tym co gra w Twej duszy! - Zaśpiewaj ze mną. - Co? Ja nie... ja nie... ja nie śpiewam... - Przecież umiesz śpiewać. - Nie umiem... - Czyli nie chcesz mi pop... - No dobra... Zaczęli śpiewać. Mijały godziny i godziny. Śpiewaliby do białego rana, ale dokładnie o 22:30 Blair dostała od Amelie następującą wiadomość: "BLAIR GDZIE TY SIĘ SZLAJASZ PO NOCY!!?? SZUKAŁAM CIĘ W CAŁEJ SZKOLE I NIGDZIE CIĘ NIE MA, MARTWIMY SIĘ, ODPISZ JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ >.<" - Eh... chciałabym dłużej zostać, ale muszę już wracać... przyjaciółki się o mnie martwią... Justin przytulił ją na pożegnanie, gargulica odwzajemniła uścisk, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. - Jesteś jedyną osobą, która odwzajemnia moją miłość do prawdziwych kolorów... - chłopak miał na myśli, piosenkę którą razem śpiewali od kilku godzin. - Czuję to samo co Ty... Blair wyszła z pokoju i cała roztrzęsiona pobiegła do swojego. W jej głowie pojawiło się tyle myśli na raz... Co tak naprawdę czuje do Justina? Czy to coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń? Nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna poczuła motylki w swym kamiennym brzuchu na widok jakiegokolwiek osobnika płci przeciwnej. Była szczęśliwa, smutna, zdziwiona, rozmarzona, roztargniona i zdołowana jednocześnie. Weszła do pokoju, w którym czekały na nią Amelie i San-Hee. - Gdzieś ty była!? - krzyknęła Amelie. Blair zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przywarła do nich plecami. - Chyba się zakochałam... Nazajutrz, Blair ku namowom Amelie i błaganiom San-Hee , Upiorka umówiła się z Justinem na spotkanie. W tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie, co wczoraj. Kotołaczka zajęła się kreacją i wyglądem gargulki na to spotkanie. Upięła jej włosy, zrobiła makijaż, pomalowała paznokcie i pożyczyła sukienkę, biżuterię oraz żakiet idealne na tę okazję. San-Hee robiła jej zdjęcia, a gdy Blair już wyszła z pokoju, aby pójść prosto do kawiarni, dziewczyny nie mogły usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. - JA NIE WYTRZYMAM! - Amelie wydarła się na cały głos i z hukiem otworzyła szafę, z której wyciągnęła płaszcz, kapelusz, okulary i sztuczne wąsy, ubrała swój kostium i poszła za Blair. W kawiarni, usiadła kilka stolików dalej od Blair i Justina i wzięła do ręki kartę z proponowanymi deserami i napojami, w której wycięła pazurem dwa kółka na oczy. - Wiesz... chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że... jestem w Tobie zakochany... - powiedział niepewnie chłopak. - Ja... czuję to samo... - odpowiedziała Blair. - POCAŁUJCIE SIĘ WRESZCIE!!! - krzyknęła kotołaczka, a Blair i Justin pocałowali się i zostali parą. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Z Willą Huīshǒu Willa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na żywo Justina Timberchainsa na jednym z jego koncertów. Nie cieszyła się z ów wydarzenia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie znosiła mzuyki, którą tworzył. No może nie tyle co nie znosiła, a nie przepadała za nią. Twierdziła, że to nie jej brzmienie i, że Justin nie jest zbyt oryginalnym artystą, jak na kogoś kto pracuje w show biznesie. Mimo to, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Miusą Harumi - wybrały się na jego koncert, który miał się odbyć w Salem! Duszka powiedziała, że ma dwa bilety na ten koncert i bardzo by chciała aby poszła tam razem z nią. Żywiołaczka już miała odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili uległa rozczarowanemu i smutnemu spojrzeniu duszki. Następnego dnia, wieczorem, upiorki poszły na koncert, jednak ze względu na niezbyt przychylne miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie, przed mnóstwem wrzeszczących nastolatek nic, ale to kompletnie nic nie widziały, tym bardziej Willa, która nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek przeżycia powiązane z koncertem. Kilka miesięcy później, do Straszyceum zawitał nowy uczeń - tajemniczy Justin Saina, zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu chłopak. Przed pierwszą lekcją, Willa szła przez korytarz, słuchając przy tym muzyki ze swójego trumnofonu. Była tak rozmarzona i zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła zmierzającego w przeciwnym kierunku chłopaka, potknęła się, a jej telefon upadł na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę, podniosła głowę i wprost utonęła w głębokich oczach chłopaka. Jak dotąd, nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale uczucie, które poczuła, gdy go zobaczyła było nie do opisania. Czyżby się zakochała? Możliwe. Cały ten czas wpatrywała się w oczy upiora. Chłopak spytał czy nic jej nie jest, podnosząc z ziemi jej ITrumnę, Willa ocknęła się i przeprosiła. Spytała czy jest tu nowy i jaką ma teraz lekcję. Okazało się, że od teraz będzie chodził do klasy razem z nią i Miusą. Wydawało jej się, że może z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim, o muzyce, a nawet o Justinie Timberchainsie, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Weszli razem do klasy od Szporachunków, na końcu pomieszczenia już siedziała Miusa, która czekała na żywiołaczkę, obserwowała jak Willa z rozmarzeniem patrzy na nowego upiora. Pod koniec dnia, przed lekcją muzyki, Justin dawał koncert w klasie. Stał na ławce i śpiewał jeden z nowych kawałków... Justina Timberchainsa! Otoczył go wianuszek dziewcząt. Do klasy weszły Miusa i Willa, które rozmawiały na temat zdjęcia, które umieściła Amelie na klasowej grupie. Wii nic nie rozumiała. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić szansy posiadania pierwszego chłopaka w swoim życiu, było jej strasznie wstyd. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z sali, a Justin pobiegł za nią. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu, przy fontannie, gdzie Willa ocierała swoje łzy. Przepraszała i próbowała tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, ale Justin przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Spotykali się ze sobą kilka tygodni, moze miesięcy. Byli razem szczęśliwi i obojgu,wydawało się że to wielka miłość, aczkolwiek trudno się dziwić, po raz pierwszy byli w kimś na poważnie zakochani. Z czasem jednak, zaczęli oddalać się od siebie, a dokładniej Willa od chłopaka. Dżinn był zbyt rozmarzony, by zauważyć nie pewność swojej partnerki co do ich wspólnej przyszłości. Po przemyśleniu spraw, Willa poprosiła Amelie o pomoc w zorganizowaniu spotkania z Justinem w kawiarnii, kotka, nie miala pojęcia że będzie to ostatnia randka Jusilli w historii, wobec czego, momentalnie się zgodziła. Willa i Justin rozstali się , choć początkowo chłopaka bardzo bolało potraktowanie jego osoby przez Chinkę, znalazł kogoś kto potrafił uleczyć jego serce. Żywiołaczka oraz dżinn zachowali przyjacielskie relacjie, choć zdarza się ze na widok Willi, chłopaka ogrnia smutek oraz wyrzuty. Z Leilą Crowne Leila natknęła się na Justina w parku niedaleko szkoły. Dziewczyna ze względu na cudny, jesienny plener wybrała to miejsce na swoją sesję zdjęciową. Po kolejnym selfie postanowiła przejrzeć zdjęcia, aby wybrać najlepsze na bloga. Na dwóch z nich w tle ujrzała siedzącą postać mężczyzny przeglądającego swój zeszyt. Odwróciła się i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na jej zdjęciach widniał sam Justin Saina, którego zna niemal każda blogerka czy miłośniczka muzyki. Korzystając z okazji podbiegła do niego i poprosiła o autograf. Chłopak go złożył, aczkolwiek niechętnie - był czymś wyraźnie zmartwiony. Zaciekawiona amarok spytała co go trapi. Okazało się, że Justin będzie występował na koncercie w Straszyceum i okropnie zjadała go trema. Leila znając jego twórczość zapewniła go, że nie będzie lepszego na scenie niż on. Co więcej sama wybierała się na to wydarzenie, więc miała okazję towarzyszyć Justinowi przez całą drogę, rozmawiając z nim o wszystkim i niczym. Chłopak z wdzięczności dał jej wejściówkę za kulisy Tuż przed jego występem mieli okazję jeszcze chwilę ze sobą porozmawiać. Okazało się, że Justin jest jednym z obserwatorów jej bloga i bardzo sobie ceni jej wyczucie mody. Po skończonym koncercie zaproponował jej wypad do klubu. Tak oto narodziła się ich przyjaźń. Z Xena Venefica Dźinn poznał młodą czarownicę podczas jednego ze szkolnych festiwali, oboje mieli pomagać przy rozkładaniu sprzętu, Justin z początku szczęśliwy z faktu odbywania się festiwalu, szybko stracił zapał - okazało się bowiem że to nie jest festiwal muzyczny jak sądził, tylko festiwal powieści fantasy, mimo iż temat festiwalu nie za bardzo go interesował, postanowił tak łatwo się nie zniechęcać, porozkładał książki na stoiskach po czym kilka chwil przyglądał się skończonej pracy, W pewnym momencie, usłyszał silny huk, odwrócił głowę a tu w stosiku porozrzucanych książek leżała dziewczyna, lecz zamiast złościć się, dziewczyna głośno zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili Justin sam zaczął się śmiać, upiorka wstała szybko z podłogi po czym podniosła jedną z książek z ziemi, zaczęła mówić o tym jak bardzo uwielbia powieści tego pisarza, Justina nie zbyt interesowały powieści fantasy, aczkolwiek Xena z takim zamiłowaniem i taką pasją zaczęła wymieniać swoich ulubionych bohaterów trzymanego w dłoni tomiku, o ich przygodach, i rozterkach aż w końcu chłopak szczerze zainteresował się tomikiem, nie dając jednak poznać po sobie wzbudzonego przez Xenę zainteresowania powieścią, zaczął z powrotem układać książki na stołach - Xena,od razu zaoferowała swoją pomoc, chłopak początkowo taktownie odmówił, jednakże Xena nie dawała za wygraną i ignorując jego zdanie przyłączyła się do pracy. Z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać nie tylko na temat książek (głównie poruszanych przez Czarownicę) ale także na inne tematy. Zostali znajomymi. Z Accusticą Chłopak bardzo pomógł dziewczynie w pokonaniu lęku przed tłumem, wykorzystując swoje własne doświadczenia. Dziewczyna jest mu z tego powodu bardzo wdzięczna, a nawet się nim zauroczyła. To kosmitka bardziej "lata" za chłopakiem, co bywa meczące dla jego osoby. Accustica często myli słowa, plącze jej się język albo zapomina go w swojej jamie ustnej, kiedy z nim rozmawia. Później, często nie może sobie darować takiego zachowania i wyklina swoją osobę. Justin traktuje Accusticę jak dobrą znajoma, może przyjaciółkę nie potencjalną partnerkę, ba! nawet nie domyśla się uczuć jakie żywi do niego kosmitka. Sądzi że po prostu jest taka "uroczo zakręcona" Chociaż Accustica stara się publicznie nie okazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć, zżera ją zazdrość kiedy tylko widzi inne upiorki kręcące się wokół Justina. Z Symphony Space Znajomi, od czasów wydarzeń z BHWC, zamienili ze sobą może kilkanaście zdań i nic więcej. Nawet na szkolnym korytarzu rzadko się widują, jedynie na lekcjach historii muzyki które Justin wprost uwielbia. Podziwia w kosmitce jej wielkie zaangażowanie w wykonywaną przez siebie pracę. Dzięki osobie Symphony która z prawdziwym zamiłowaniem opowiada o grze na skrzypcach, wpadł na pomysł by dodać ten instrument do swojej nowej piosenki, dzięki czemu nabrała swojej wyjątkowej oryginalności. Z Miusa Harumi Dobrzy znajomi, Miusa często komponuje melodie dla chłopaka. Duszyca odkąd tylko chłopak zapisał się do szkoły, nie dawała mu spokoju, zamęczając go swoimi tworami z nadzieją ze dzięki jego nazwisku wylansuje swoje kawałki. Chłopaka z początku męczyła osoba Miusy, i już miał po prostu dość milionowego odsłuchiwania tworów duszki. Jednakże, kiedy już miał ochotę by zerwać z Miusą jakikolwiek kontakt, póki nie odsłuchał kilkusetnej piosenki autorstwa Miusy. Zauroczył się melodią już od samego początkowego taktu, przywiodła mu na myśl jego rodzinny dom i czasy kiedy dopiero odkrywał swoje pasje. Stwierdził że mimo iż Miusa często go denerwuje, produkuje naprawdę fajne melodie i nie może pozwolić na zmarnowanie jej talentu. Jednak mimo podjętej z nią współpracy muzycznej, chłopak raczej unika Miusy, gdyż po dłuższym przebywaniu w jej towarzystwie Justin ma dość wszystkiego. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Znajomi, raczej nie widują się zbyt często, a jeśli już to na szkolnych przyjęciach, gdyż ośmiorniczka jest w szkolnej orkiestrze. Bliżej Octo chłopak miał okazję poznać podczas jednego z koncertów orkiestry, z reszta to dzięki niemu Ally się w niej znalazła. Zauważył upiorkę z zamiłowaniem grającą na saksofonie, a że podziwia wszelkie osoby wykonujące czynności z pasją, głośno zaklaskał i rzekł że wróży jej karierę w orkiestrze szkolnej. Ally trochę się zaczerwieniła, ale poczuła się dumna skoro muzyk docenia jej twórczość. Smutno odrzekła ze próbowała już ale nie szukają kogoś kto gra jedynie na saksofonie. Chłopak chwile myślał po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdził że spokojnie mogłaby grać...na tubie! był pewien że orkiestra nie pogardzi znajomością gry na takim instrumencie. Ally trochę się zdziwiła, aczkolwiek chłopak w prosty sposób przedstawił jej podstawy gry na tym instrumencie. Uradowana dziewczyna, z powodu łatwości opanowania podstaw, nie mal od razu zabrała tubę i ruszyła do samorządu uczniowskiego. Dostała się. Z Amelie Purrmeow Znajomi, ich relacja rozkwitła na kółku teatralnym. Chłopak przyszedł na te zajęcia pod pretekstem bogatego programu artystycznego w szkole, oraz ładnej architektury sali teatralnej. Siedział więc cicho gdzieś na uboczu, i jak to ma w zwyczaju, przeglądał swoje notatki, choć tak naprawdę podpatrywał grę uczniów. Bardzo chciał się dołączyć,ale w przeciwieństwie do występów podczas których śpiewa, nie za bardzo ma odwagę by wejść na estradę podczas odgrywania ról. Zerkał na uczniów i w wyobraźni sam stał z nimi na scenie, wcielając się w rolę, i pewnie nadal by tylko zerkał gdyby nie kotołaczka. Dziewczyna, zapalona miłośniczka aktorstwa oraz całkiem dobra aktorka i prawdopodobnie przyszła gwiazda estrady, nie mal od razu zauważyła że Justina nie interesuje zeszyt a ona oraz jej koledzy i koleżanki z grupy teatralnej, zawołała więc głośno by do nich dołączył, kilkoro uczniów z zaciekawieniem podniosło oczy znad scenariusza, słysząc imię oraz nazwisko chłopaka. Justin jednakże nic nie odpowiedział tylko lekko speszony ulotnił się z sali nie mal w try miga. Na tym pewnie skończyła by się ich znajomość, aczkolwiek Amelie była zbyt ciekawa czemu upiór który wyraźnie interesuje się aktorstwem, po prostu nie zapisał się do grupy teatralnej. Z drobną pomocą Blair odszukała chłopaka na szkolnym korytarzu a ten nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru i widząc minę Blair, wyspowiadał się kotce niczym na spowiedzi. Ta doskonale zrozumiała jego problem z ujawnieniem pasji, i zaproponowała że sama może dawać mu lekcje z aktorstwa. Obecnie spotykają się na nich razem z Blair - którą kotołaczka wkręciła w ten temat. Z Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui Bardzo dobrzy znajomi, może nawet staną się przyjaciółmi. Ich relacja rozkwitła podczas jednej z przerw, Ende szła dróżką wśród szkolnego ogrodu, kiedy nagle wpadła na chłopaka brudząc jego czyste i co gorsza białe ubranie czarną kredką do oczu. W panice zaczęła przepraszać,i tłumaczyć się. Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak jedynie wybuchł ni to śmiechem ni to szlochem. Z ubawieniem stwierdził że i tak nigdy nie lubił tej koszuli, gdyż dostał ja od siostry na urodziny. Oboje wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Później przechadzali się po ogródku, Justin pisząc kolejny tekst a Endeneiderdele musiała odrobić zaległe praktyki w klubie ogrodników. Dzisiaj są widywani w miejscach typu biblioteka czy kawiarnia. Chłopak lubi towarzystwo dziewczyny oraz vice versa, bardzo często się razem śmieją z różnych zabawnych dla nich sytuacji, oboje podzielają duże ale specyficzne poczucie humoru. Z Cassidy PurrMeow Chłopak miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Cassidy już właściwie po kilku dziesięciu godzinach, może po jedym dniu spędzonym w Monster High. Kotołaczka sama zaproponowała dyrektorce, że doskonale zna się na "celebrytach" oraz osobie Justina, i nikt lepiej od niej nie oprowadzi go po szkole. Dyrektorka przystała na propozycję Cassidy. Kotołaczka, odkąd tylko Justin wszedł do szkoły, narobiła wokół jego osoby wiele szumu, mimo wyraźnej nie chęci do tłumu chłopaka. Momentalnie otoczyła go grupa uczniów zainteresowana pojawieniem się dosyć rozpoznawalnej osoby, i zamiast oglądać szkołę i poznawać lepiej grono pedagogiczne, był zmuszony nie zbyt chętnie rozdawać autografy czy sztucznie uśmiechać się do zdjęć. To zniechęciło Justina do Cassisy, która cały czas miała w poważaniu jego komfort oraz dobre samopoczucie, i kiedy w końcu przestała się przechwalać ile to ona o Justinie nie wie, i w końcu zechciała pokazać chłopakowi klasy, praktycznie cały czas nawijała o sobie. Owszem, chłopak musiał przyznać jej rację, że ma talent aczkolwiek czuł że Cassidy to "typowa" stereotypowa gwiazdka wykreowana przez osoby które spotkały się z odrzuceniem ze strony osób które doszły do czegoś więcej niż oni. Justin czuł że Cassidy nie dzieli się talentem z powodu miłości do muzyki, a jedynie po to by noszono ją na rękach, czym chłopak stanowczo się brzydzi.To odczucie jeszcze bardziej zniechęciło Justina do kotołaczki, stara się unikać kotki jak może, co jest dosyć trudnym zadaniem, gdyż widuje kotkę na prawie każdych zajęciach z muzyki, a kotka nie pozwala zapomnieć o swojej osobie. Justin ignoruje więc kotołaczkę ile może, starając się nie dawać jej do zrozumienia swojej nie chęci, gdyż został wychowany w poczuciu że wszyscy są równi, uśmiecha się więc sztucznie i przytakuje głową na zaczepki Cassidy, ale w duchu wyklina jej osobę ile wlezie. Z Bridgette Gargouille Justin poznał Bridgette na korytarzu dormitorium, do tej pory miał za sobą tabun osób które dbały o stylizacje chłopaka, czego sam do końca nigdy nie potrafił ogarnąć. W tym dniu odbywała się szkolna uroczystość, może nie zbyt ważne wydarzenie, ale obecność była obowiązkowa - urodziny dyrektor Krewnickiej. Kiedy opuścił swój pokój i ruszył na korytarz, nie zdążył dotknąć klamki oddzielającej dormitorium od części szkolnej gdy, poczuł uścisk kamiennej dłoni na swojej. To była dłoń Bridgette która z prawdziwym przerażeniem przyglądała się ubraniom chłopaka oraz jego fryzurze, po francusku zaczęła go prosić by nie wychodził jak to ona ujęła "w tym stanie" do innych. Justin podróżował po świecie i trochę złapał francuskiego, więc tak piąte przez dziesiąte zrozumiał wypowiedź gargulki, a nawet poprosił w rodowitym języku dziewczyny by przeszli na angielski, gdyż tak będzie mu łatwiej. Bridgette nie mogła patrzeć na chłopaka dłużej, zaciągnęła go do części korytarza dormitorium z lustrem, po czym ogarnęła mu fryzurę i troszku ubranie, dzięki czemu "nie przyprawi nikogo o ożycie" chłopak podziękował gargulicy, sam stwierdził że wygląda o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Niestety, tuż po chwili ubrudził swoją koszulkę, gargulica zdjęła więc swój szalik i w try miga przerobiła go z pomocą agrafki w elegancką narzutkę w całości zakrywającą plamę. Po uroczystości gargulica podała chłopakowi parę adresów do blogi w modowych różnych upiorek i upiorów (miedzy innymi adres do bloga Leili) po czym dodała, ze "będą umieli mu pomóc" i faktycznie, od tego czasu kiedy zaczął przeglądać różne blogi modowe, zaczął bardziej ogarniać swój wygląd, a gargulica pęka z dumy. Z San-Hee Yumeha San-Hee i Justin znali się już od jakiegoś czasu. Duszycy w związku z dosyć długim okresem bytowania na ziemi zdarzyło się odwiedzić mnóstwo miejsc. Ich znajomość zaczęła się pewnego lipcowego popołudnia, kiedy rodzina chłopaka żegnała jego bliźniaczkę na lotnisku. Było wtedy mnóstwo ludzi, a chłopak nie chcąc za bardzo się wyróżniać i robić zamieszania stał z bliskimi incognito, mimo iż w tym okresie już walczył z chorobą, miał dosyć wścibskich dziennikarzy i natrętnych paparazzi kręcących się wokół hotelu w którym przebywał, kawiarni gdzie spędzał popołudnia czy przy domowym ogrodzie,a i jego bliskim nie było to na rękę. Kiedy dziewczyna stała w odprawie by wsiąść do samolotu, chłopak odszedł kawałek dalej od rodziny i zaczął z nudów wystukiwać rytm jednej ze swoich piosenek na poręczy, przy użyciu łyżeczki z obiadu. Na lotnisku był nie zły hałas, ale Justin tak wkręcił się w wygrywanie rytmu że nie zauważył duszycy która z zaciekawieniem wychylała głowę zza schodów. Podleciała bliżej i nadal nie zauważona z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwała się w rytm i pomyślała "Hej! znam ta piosenkę to chyba nie..." duszka tym razem już ze stu procentową pewnością co do osoby która stoi kilka metrów od niej, z impetem podleciała, Justin nadal nie zauważył jej obecności i tym razem już znacznie głośniej wybijał rytm uśmiechając się przy tym jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami. Był tak zajęty że nie poczuł jak duszyca zerwała mu kaptur, poczuł jednak zapach wiśniowych perfum, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył czarnowłosą japonkę z aparatem firmy Nikon na szyi, odzianą w czerwony sweter, pomarańczową spódnicę oraz czarne lakierki, we włosach miałą spinkę z kwiatem wiśni. Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i już chciała zacząć krzyczeć, prawdopodobnie ze szczęścia gdyby Justin nie zakrył jej swoją własną dłonią buzi i błagalnym wzrokiem nie poprosiłby jej o dyskrecję. Duszyca chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka jak oniemiała, w końcu celebryta zamykał jej jamę ustną! po kilku mrugnięciach oczyma San-Hee, nadal z dłonią Justina na ustach zapewniła go skinięciem głowy że nie ma zamiaru zdradzać nikomu jego obecności. Ten z uśmiechem zabrał dłoń, duszyca przedstawiła się, wypowiedziała monolog o swoich fotograficznych pasjach oraz wręcz błagalnie poprosiła o wspólne zdjęcie, aczkolwiek zależało jej na tym by nie był w "maskującym" przebraniu. Po kilku minutach rozmowy, San-Hee zaskarbiła sobie sympatię muzyka. Lekko się śmiejąc pobiegli wzdłuż korytarza lotniska, gdzie w miejscu bez świadków duszyca natrzaskała mnóstwo zdjęć, a chłopak na jednym z nich złożył swój autograf, również na gorącą prośbę duszycy "do jej kolekcji" jedno wspólne zdjęcie dostał, do dziś je trzyma. Resztę dnia spędzili wesoło zwiedzając ogromne lotnisko, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając na różne tematy oraz wygrywając melodie przy pomocy sztućców, czy nucąc piosenki. Choć z początku sceptyczny w stosunku do japonki Justin, z czasem poluzował swoje gardło i nawet nie spodziewał się że osoba duszycy tak pozytywnie na niego wpłynie. Wymienili się numerami telefonów, po czym każde z lekkim ukłuciem żalu rozeszło się swoje strony. Później pisali ze sobą czy wymieniali pocztówki, San-Hee jako pierwsza widziała wiele tekstów piosenek Justina, i znała z opowiadań chłopaka jego bliźniaczkę zanim ta w ogóle przekroczyła mury Straszyceum Monster High. Dzięki tamtemu wydarzeniu, San-Hee mogła bez problemowo załatwić wizytę muzyka na urodzinach Amelie w AA13BD. Z Felix Firestorm Felixa Justin poznał podczas jednej ze szkolnych przerw, w dosyć krótkim czasie od zaczęćia nauki w Straszyceum. Chłopak już oswoił się z gronem pedagogicznym oraz w miarę dobrze znał budynek szkoły. Zauważył czarodzieja kiedy ten przechadzał się korytarzem, ale nie sama osoba Felixa zainteresowała Justina, nie. To gitara w ręku czarodzieja przykuła uwagę muzyka. Piosenkarz jednakże nie miał czasu by zagadać czerwonowłosego o jego muzyczne zainteresowania, (a przynajmniej Justin z góry założył że czarodziej musi lubić muzykę, skoro paraduje z gitarą) Kilka morderczych lekcji później, Justin znowu zauważył czarodzieja, tym razem pod drzewkiem na dziedzińcu z impetem grał na gitarze, nie oszczędzając strun niczym zawodowy rockman, Czarodziej był tak pochłonięty grą na instrumencie, że nie zauważył Justina który stał kilka metrów dalej. Kidy skończył wyrażać emocje przy pomocy gitary, usłyszał klaskanie. Podniósł głowę i z lekkim grymasem na twarzy spojrzał na ubranego na jasne kolory chłopaka. Felix sucho się przedstawił, mimo wyraźnej nie chęci do zawierania znajomości. Po chwili Justin zapytał się czy on również mógłby spróbować zagrać, przypomniały mu się lekcje gry na tym instrumencie z nauczycielką którą uwielbiał. Jednakże Felix trochę chamsko rzucił zdanie typu, "co osoba ukierunkowana na muzykę pop, może wiedzieć o prawdziwym rocku" nie dając Justinowi szans na obronę swojej osoby, Felix odszedł w swoją stronę, a trochę rozczarowany Justin udał się w swoją. Kilka godzin później, kiedy większość uczniów Straszyceum Monster High albo spędzała czas na zakupach, albo oddawała się wirtualnym rozrywkom, Felix, rozmyślając o Haruce zmierzał do biblioteki gdzie gdzie miał spotkać się z kitsune, by nadrobić zaległości w nauce. Idąc szkolnym korytarzem w pewnej chwili Felix stanął jak wryty, nadstawił uszu, jak mógłby nie rozpoznać tej melodii? ktoś na gitarze doskonale odgrywał jego ulubiony muzyczny kawałek! momentalnie poczuł że Haruka nie będzie zła jeśli chwilę się spóźni, musiał odnaleźć tego wirtuoza. Podążając za swoim słuchem dotarł do sali muzycznej, otworzył drzwi z autentyczną ciekawością a tam..przetarł ze zdumienia oczy dwa razy, nie mógł uwierzyć narządowi wzroku. Przy gitarze elektrycznej siedział ten sam chłopak którego poznał kilka godzin wcześniej, i wcale nie wyglądało na to że odnajduje się jedynie w muzyce pop. Felix z autentycznym podziwem spytał Justina czy to on grał, jakby podejrzewał jakiś playback. Muzyk przytaknął. Felix upewniwszy się ze nie jest w jakikolwiek sposób oszukiwany, spytał gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze grać na gitarze elektrycznej, Justin z uśmiechem odrzekł ze w jego (nie)życiu przewinęło się wiele różnej maści instrumentów, nie tylko fortepian czy gitara. Pokazał czarodziejowi parę nie znanych mu dotąd chwytów gitarowych, Felix natomiast opowiadał Justinowi o swoich ulubionych zespołach, jak się w późniejszej rozmowie okazało Justin wiele z nich kojarzył a nawet...poznał osobiście. Chłopcy tak zagadali się o muzyce, ze nie zauważyli że rozmawiają od dobrej godziny, póki do sali nie weszła zwabiona dźwiękami gitary Haruka. Kitsune oraz Czarodziej pozdrowili Justina, ten odwzajemnił uśmiech i para oddaliła się a muzyk mógł spokojnie wrócić do gry. Obecnie czarodziej i dżinn często rozmawiają na temat a to zespołów rockowych czy muzyki. Poznanie Justina uzmysłowiło Felixowi że gust muzyczny nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku,zaś Justin obudził w sobie "duszę rockmana" . Z Lourizą Pandie Relacja muzyka z pandołaczką, rozpoczęła się na dobre pewnego wtorku. Chociaż wcześniej znali się z widzenia. Wszystko zaczęło się z samego rana, chłopak od początku dnia doświadczał samych przykrości losowych, zaspał na pierwszą lekcję, prawie złamał nogę, potykając się o głośnik w swoim pokoju, wylał na swoje czyste (oraz ulubione) ubranie kawę oraz zapomniał zadzwonić do swoich krewnych informując ich kiedy odbywają się warsztaty muzyczne, na których dostał posadę opiekuna grupy z czego był bardzo dumny. Po porannych przygodach, w trakcie dnia nauki również nie miał lekko - zapomniał o sprawdzianie z matematyki, a także nie oddał na czas pracy z chemii. W duchu pytał się sam siebie, czy to świat się na niego uwziął. Aczkolwiek największa zgroza tego dnia miała dopiero nadejść, kiedy w spokoju usiadł na ławce, by spróbować uporządkować myśli w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób - pisząc, zorientował się że...zgubił zeszyt. To był dla chłopaka szczyt tamtego dnia, głośno krzyknął czy ktoś sobie z niego dzisiaj żartuje, po czym zaczął szukać zguby, aczkolwiek szybko się poddał. Usiadł smutno i bez chęci do niczego z powrotem na ławce i tak siedział, prawie płacząc jakieś dobre pół godziny aż na horyzoncie nie pojawiła się szczupła pandołaczka o puszystych włosach i błękitnych jak niebo tamtego dnia oczach. Z lekką nie pewnością wymalowaną na twarzy cichutko podeszła do ławeczki z zamiarem szybkiego zostawienia zeszytu i nie zauważonego odejścia, ale Justin dość szybko ją dostrzegł. Momentalnie pochwycił swoją zgubę i przytulił notatnik, w duszy dziękując że mimo dzisiejszych tragedii było mu dane odzyskać zeszyt nad którego zawartością pracuje już...dwa lata. Szybko się ogarnął,podziękował pandołaczce dając jej do zrozumienia ile dla artysty znaczą jego notatki, jak się okazało Louriza doskonale znała ten temat - bowiem sama posiada notatnik którego zawartości nikomu nie pokazuje, i oszalałaby gdyby go zgubiła po raz drugi, jak wtedy kiedy poznała Fanga. Tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa w której wymieniali się życiowymi doświadczeniami na temat gubienia rzeczy, od ołówków przez zeszyty aż po...buty. Rozmawiali dłuższą chwilę aczkolwiek w końcu każde z nich rozeszło się w swoją stronę, obecnie mówią sobie "cześć" czy "co u Ciebie słychać?" na korytarzu i nic więcej. Z Victorią Chainsmeow Victorię muzyk miał okazję bliżej poznać podczas zajęć chemicznych. Oboje cóż, nie pałają sympatią do tego przedmiotu. Nie to że Justina nigdy nie interesowała chemia...po prostu...był w niej strasznie słaby. Utrzymywał się na dwójkach lub trójkach, co bardzo rzadko się zdarzało. Los chciał że siedzieli obok siebie w ławce, Victoria właśnie miała zamiar przelać zielonkawy płyn do kolby Erlenmeyera, a zadaniem Justina było obserwowanie co się dzieje, obserwował tak kilka dobrych minut i nic...zrezygnowani i pewni słabej oceny poddali się, Victoria w tym samym momencie potrąciła kolbą co sprawiło że jej zawartość wymieszała się ze sobą i....zaczęła momentalnie oraz niebezpiecznie bulgotać! Przerażeni uczniowie uciekali w popłochu natomiast Victoria i Justin z uśmiechami zdziwienia obserwowali reakcję, kiedy piana opadła, ujrzeli....malutki kawałek kryształu na spodzie kolby. Chwilę później do klasy wszedł nauczyciel którego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego, ze spuszczonymi głowami byli gotowi na karę i monolog ze strony profesora, jednakże ku ich wielkiemu zdziwieniu, po ocenie prac uczniów które wypadły słabo, zatrzymał się przy kolbie hybrydy oraz dżinna. Chwilę się jej przyglądał i z przejęciem krzyknął że doskonale wykonali zadanie, spytał się ich jak otrzymali kryształ po czym wstawił Justinowi i Victorii po piątce z plusem. Justin nie za bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć profesorowi, ale Victoria wtrąciła że pochyliła kolbę, (oczywiście nie dodała że nie chcący, trzeba celebrować chwilę bycia najlepszym w klasie, zwłaszcza z chemii) nauczyciel chwilkę bił brawo na cześć odkrycia znajomych, po czym zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Znajomi przybili sobie piątkę, po czym każde odpłynęło w swoją stronę. Obecnie widywani są na lekcjach różnego rodzaju, nie tylko na chemii. Z Oliverem McCheetah Olivera Justin poznał na lekcji wychowania fizycznego. Muzyk starał się o zwolnienie z tego przedmiotu szkolnego, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie musiał przynosić nawet usprawiedliwienia od lekarza, rada pedagogiczna od razu wyraziła zgodę (nie obyło się bez rozdawania autografów et cetera...) musiał jedynie zanieść potwierdzenie zwolnienia nauczycielowi, który prowadził w grupę w której znajduje się klasa chłopaka. Powędrował przez całą szkołę aż w końcu znalazł to czego szukał - szkolne boisko. Wielu uczniów akurat miało zajęcia, część beztrosko grała w badmintona, część biegła na czas a część wdrapywała się na drabinki,tylko nie liczne potwory wpatrywały się w ekrany trumnofonów, czy były zajęte czymś w ogóle nie związanym ze sportem. Dżinn pewnym krokiem wszedł na boisko i zmierzał w kierunku kanciapy nauczycieli WF-u, unikając trafień lotkami w głowę. W pewnej chwili ktoś z impetem na niego wpadł, a raczej dwa ktosie. Cała trójka wylądowała w kałuży, a uczniowie wokół mieli nie zły ubaw widząc trójkę nastolatków upapranych brudną wodą. Justin szybko doszedł do ładu, po czym pomógł wstać już dosyć dobrze znanej sobie Victorii Chainsmeow, jednak nie kojarzył jej towarzysza. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć na gepardołaka i raczyć uszy innych tekstami typu "Oliver! Ty idioto!" który nadal siedział w kałuży, po czym z lekką nie chęcią wymalowaną na twarzy i z pomocą Justina pomogła mu wstać na dwie nogi. Widząc, ze i Victoria i nauczyciel a nawet kilkoro uczniów zaczęli śmiać się z Olivera, poczuł empatię. Zaczął usprawiedliwiać gepardołaka, czym znacznie uspokoił tłuszczę, w końcu jego zdanie liczyło się w grupie równie bardzo jak zdanie samej dyrektor Głowenii Krewnickiej. Kiedy trójka nastolatków doprowadziła się do porządku, zgodnie stwierdzili że na poprawę humoru udadzą się do klubokawiarnii. Na miejscu Justin wysłuchiwał opinii Victorii na temat Olivera, a i Oliver wyrażał się o dziewczynie, jednakże jedynie kiedy poszła złożyć zamówienie. Mimo krótkiego okresu poznania, Oliver zaskarbił sobie sympatię Justina, polubił z nim rozmawiać. Z Lavender Marigold Justin poznał roślinkę podczas pewnej soboty. Uczniowie mieli wolne od zajęć lekcyjnych, a że dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny i ciepły, chłopak udał się do pobliskiego parku. Chwilę tam spędził aż jego uwagę przykuła dziewczyna której z pleców wyrastały motyle skrzydła, chłopak był autentycznie zdziwiony nigdy wcześniej nie widział osoby o takim...wyglądzie. Chwilkę bił się z myślami czy wypada spytać upiorkę jaka rasę prezentuje, czy mogłoby to urazić ją w jakikolwiek sposób. Jednakże zebrał w sobie wystarczająco odwagi i zagadał dziewczynę, ta z uśmiechem odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania wesoło plotąc wianek z kwiatków, kiedy Justin spytał o rasę dziewczyny, ta odpowiedziała że jest Lejmoniadą. Chłopak uniósł trochę brew, dotarło do niego słowo "Lemoniada" chwilę myślał "Co? jaka lemoniada?" aczkolwiek stwierdził ze nie będzie wnikać, kiedy wrócił do Straszyceum z ciekawości zaglądnął do księgi o nimfach, by rozwiać swoje wątpliwości. Zostali dobrymi znajomymi, ale chłopakowi nadal zdarza się mówić do Lavender per "Lemoniada" Z Ursula Hochsee Chłopak widywał Niksę na lekcjach muzyki, odkąd tylko usłyszał głos dziewczyny, był pod wrażeniem jej wielooktawowego śpiewu, oraz barwy. Bliżej z Ursulą zaznajomił się podczas próby szkolnego ,chóru, trafił tam nie do końca ze swojej woli, było to swego rodzaju "zebranie" najbardziej muzykalnych uczniów w szkole, na którego pomysł wpadli nauczyciele muzyki, wobec czego chłopak miał obowiązek się tam pojawić. Justin nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ogólnie nie przepadał za chórami, wiązało się to z przykrym incydentem z dzieciństwa, o którym zwyczajnie chciał zapomnieć, stał więc trochę przygnębiony w kącie sceny, aż podeszła do niego Niksa. Upiorka była zachwycona z owego zebrania, podekscytowana postanowiła rozweselić chłopaka i zachęcić go do śpiewania, udało się jej. Swoim urokiem oraz lekką niezdarnością, poprawiła mu nastrój, a spotkanie dosyć szybko zleciało. Zostali znajomymi. Z Luane Lono Poznali się w klasie muzycznej. Luane nie miała zbyt dobrego nastroju albowiem, olała sprawdzian po raz kolejny. Nie to że się nie uczyła - wręcz przeciwnie - uczyła się tylko...nie tego czego trzeba było. Dziewczyna miała dość, uważała że nauczyciel zwyczajnie się na nią uwziął, postanowiła zrobić mały odwet - kiedy wszyscy opuścili salę, przeniknęła przez drzwi, wyjęła z plecaka kilka pinezek, by położyć je na krześle profesora, "Żart" dziecinny, ale Luane w pełni satysfakcjonował. Cichutko podfrunęła do biurka, już chciała zrobić psikusa gdy drzwi klasy się uchyliły. Do pomieszczenia muzycznego wszedł Justin który nie rozglądając się od razu podszedł do jednej z ławek, by zabrać leżącą na niej partyturę, najwyraźniej jej zapomniał, albo jakiś jego znajomy. Luane starała się zostać nie zauważona,jednakże z nerwów jej włosy zaczęły się lekko tlić, a tego trudno było nie zauważyć. Dżinn skierował wzrok za biurko nauczyciela, a tym samym kryjówka Luane została spalona. Upiorka nawet nie próbowała się tłumaczyć, od razu opowiedziała o swoim odwecie, oraz dodała by lepiej Justin nie wchodził jej w drogę, (nie pytała dżinna o imię, albowiem kojarzyła jego osobę dzięki podsłuchanym na korytarzu rozmowom innych studentów) Justin odrzekł że nie zamierza przeszkadzać duszycy, z kartką w ręku skierował się do wyjścia, na odchodne celnie zauważył że nauczyciel jest duchem i pinezki raczej nie wywrą na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, a upiorka może mieć jeszcze większe kłopoty. Luane ze złości kopnęła w biurko, krzykiem zatrzymała chłopaka, po czym ze smutkiem odparła że nigdy nie nuczy się tyle, by zadowolić nauczyciela. Chłopak słysząc o instrumentalnej bezradności Luane, lekko się uśmiechnął i od razu zaoferował swoją pomoc, a duszyca nie mając zbytnio wyboru ją przyjęła. Przez dobra godzinę Justin tłumaczył Luane czym jest gitara, oraz uczył czytać nuty ( choć sam miał z tym lekki problem) duszyca nie była łatwą uczennicą, załamany chłopak w duchu stwierdził że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, pożegnał Luane po czym wyraźnie zmęczony wyszedł z sali. Następnego dnia Luane podeszła do nauczyciela pytając czy mogłaby ponownie zdawać sprawdzian, z początku tylko tępo trzymała gitarze patrząc na partyturę pod surowym wzrokiem profesora, jednakże po chwili coś ją tknęło i bez większego namysłu zaczęła grać, koniec końców otrzymała ocenę dobrą. W stanie szoku szczęścia, przytuliła nauczyciela po czym pędem wyleciała z klasy, odnalazła Justina, który wraz z Blair przechadzał się korytarzem, po czym tak samo jak profesora mocno go przytuliła unosząc lekko nad ziemię, wykrzykując przy tym słowa wdzięczności, oraz ze dzięki jego pomocy, już nie czuje się taka tępa w zakresie muzyki. Chłopak był zmieszany oraz lekko zdziwiony reakcją Luane, na ziemię duszycę sprowadził wzrok Blair, której wyraźnie przeszkadzał fakt przytulania jej chłopaka przez duszycę. Luane trochę głupio się uśmiechnęła po czym zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Czuje że ma wobec osoby chłopaka dług wdzięczności. Z Aaeminali Ogledalo Znajomy z widzenia, żywiołaczka raczej nie pokazuje się w towarzystwie chłopaka, i raczej nie przyzna się do słuchania jego piosenek czy w ogóle jakichkolwiek piosenek w klimatach pop etc.prędzej dałaby sobie odciąć nogę. Mimo tego, żywiołaczka nie ma nic do osoby Justina, ich relacje utrzymują się na bardzo słabej znajomości. Może zamienili ze sobą kilka zdań typu "Cześć" czy wymienili się notatkami z lekcji, nic więcej. Zdarza się że żywiołaczka pomaga chłopakowi z chemią, którą sama bardzo lubi a dżinn wprost nienawidzi. Z Jay'em Asmod Zaznajomili się w czasie "wolnym" od nauki, ściślej mówiąc w kawiarni i, a dokładniej - na....wieczorku karaoke. Demon nie był podekscytowany wizją spędzenia wieczora z muzyką na żywo, w przeciwieństwie do Ally Octo, która tryskała radością odkąd tylko para weszła do pomieszczenia. Brązowowłosy spokojnie zajął miejsce, po czym zabrał się do spożycia swojej porcji herbaty Yunnan, aż tu nagle...prowadzący zabawę wymówił jego imię oraz nazwisko, jak się okazało - Octo zgłosiła demona, do występu o czym chłopak nie miał pojęcia. Demon zachłysnął się napojem, po czym zawartość swoich ust opróżnił wprost na siedzącą na przeciwko Ally, ta jedynie parsknęła śmiechem na jego zakłopotanie. Demon został wręcz zaciągnięty na scenę, stał przy mikrofonie tępo wpatrując się w publiczność, stał, stał patrzył się i stał aż po jakimś czasie...uratował go Justin. Muzyk, akurat przebywał w kawiarnii wraz z Blair, dziewczyna znała demona wcześniej, to ona pokazała dżinnowi zakłopotanie brytyjczyka. Justin, nie wiele myśląc postanowił "uratować" honor Jaya. Wskoczył na scenę, po czym zaczął motywacyjne śpiewać, demonowi udzielił się nastrój muzyka, początkowo nie chętnie, jednakże po chwili dołączył do Justina, z czasem zaczął coraz głośniej śpiewać, a tłum potworów krzyczał z zachwytu, w kawiarni i panowała atmosfera istnego święta. Chłopcy rozkręcili pozytywnie klientów, mimo wielu ciepłych słów, demon przekonał się że show biznes nie jest dla niego. Od tamtej pory, czuje że ma wobec Justina dług wdzięczności, więc stara się mu pomagać jak tylko może Z Poppy Hokkaido Choć Noppera-bö oraz dżinn kojarzyli swoje twarze z widzenia na korytarzu, czy podczas lekcji, bliżej zaznajomili się podczas lekcji Złochowawczych. Klasa miała do wyboru, albo mieli okazję poduczyć się w zakresie planowania domowego budżetu, lub spędzić dwie lekcje pod rząd gotując. Poppy, oczywiście wolała gotować, niż męczyć się nad papierkami, Justinowi było to obojętne, toteż nie podniósł ręki podczas głosowania ani razu. Koniec końców, padło na gotowanie. Nauczycielka dała uczniom wolną rękę, co do wykonanego przez siebie dania, oraz składu grup. Po przygotowaniu stanowisk w sali kucharskiej, uczniowie pobrali odpowiedni sprzęt. Dżinn nigdy nie grzeszył talentem kulinarnym, może umiałby przygotować podstawowy posiłek, usmażyć kawałek mięsa, ugotować makaron, czy przygotować kawę (w czym akurat był całkiem dobry) ale nic więcej, jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło chłopaka do kulinariów. Nagle, Poppy z impetem podleciała do jego stanowiska, po czym zaczęła się krzątać niczym mrówka, wyjmując z przytaszczonego przez siebie koszyka składniki. Spytana przez Justina co wyczynia, odrzekła że ze wszystkich stanowisk dziwnym trafem ją przepędzano, więc są na siebie skazani. "Mieszaj, oszczędzaj głos" - rzekła Poppy po czym wcisnęła muzykowi wielką, drewnianą łyżkę, a sama wbiła do miski dwa kurze jaja, dodała przesianą mąkę oraz wlała mleko. Muzyk wykonał polecenie (Bo prośbą nie można było tego nazwać) Poppy, szło mu średnio, ale nie można było się dziwić gdyż jak zostało wspomniane, nie grzeszył zdolnościami kucharskimi. Poppy nie zwracała uwagi na poczynania Justina, sama miała sprawy na głowie. Przyszło do miksowania kremu, oczywiście muzyk chyba nie byłby sobą, gdyby ani razu nie pobrudziłby się przy pracy. Nie wiedząc zbytnio, jaki tryb w mikserze włączyć, ustawił największe obroty (sądząc że dzięki temu szybciej zakończy pracę) a po krótkiej chwili, waniliowa masa rozprysnęła się po całym stanowisku a także zagościła na twarzy dżinna. Poppy, choć starała się zachować "poker face" nie wytrzymała, nie mal turlała się ze śmiechu, dżinn przy użyciu ręcznika kuchennego wytarł swoją buzię, widocznie nie było mu zbytnio do śmiechu. Japonka szybko się ogarnęła, po czym dodała że są już prawie na końcu. W klasie rozbrzmiał głos nauczycielki, oznajmiła iż wyroby uczniów będą podlegały,ocenie, więc lepiej by przyłożyli się do pracy. Jakaś dziewczyna wymamrotała: "Mogła to powiedzieć od razu, nie w połowie roboty!" Dżinn w pełni aprobował te słowa. Poppy włożyła tacę z masą w foremkach do piekarnika, po około dziesięciu minutach, wypieki były gotowe. Justin z lekkim wykrzywieniem na twarzy, oraz nie zaprzeczalnym szokiem, spojrzał na gotowe dzieło, nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas tras koncertowych czy wycieczek, nie spotkał się z babeczkami które posiadały...skrzydełka. Zniżył głowę, tym samym przyglądając się im bliżej, przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, wydawało mu się że jedna z nich...błysnęła kłem. Choć miał lekkie obawy, co do poczynań Poppy, postanowił nie ingerować. Spytał jednakże, czy babeczki na pewno wyglądają tak, jak powinny wyglądać. Japonka odrzekła że owszem, po czym z wielką pewnością wypowiadanych przez siebie słów, dodała by szykował się na piątkę w dzienniku. Chłopak jeszcze raz zerknął okiem na bebeczki, a widoku który zastał się nie spodziewał... -Poppy...czy te babeczki mają jakieś specjalne...właściwości? -Owszem! Są morderczo pyszne -Znaczy, chodziło mi bardziej o coś w stylu...nie podleganiu prawom fizyki... - Hę? Co masz na myśli? - japonka podrapała się po głowie, na znak nie zorientowania w temacie. - Lewitację, na przykład - odrzekł muzyk po czym wskazał na kilka wypieków ich autorstwa, swobodnie unoszących się w powietrzu. - Babcia mówiła że ten przepis to odlot, no ale łał! - Poppy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. - To Ty nie próbowałaś wcześniej tego przepisu?! - lekko zdenerwował się Justin po czym zrobił wymach rękami. -E...ę...- wydukała Poppy - Co tak stoisz? Łapmy je! - Japonka wyraźnie chciała zmienić temat, co odniosło pozytywny skutek. Fioletowowłosa latała uderzając ręką babeczki, zaś zadaniem Justina było było je łapać. O dziwo szybko im poszło, została jeszcze tylko jedna... - Mam Cię! - krzyknęła Poppy, strącając ostatnią babeczkę, którą Justin złapał bez problemu, przy okazji uderzając kogoś w tył głowy...Japonka i Hindus głośno przełknęli ślinę, Poppy trafiła ręką nauczycielkę.... Stojąc sparaliżowani strachem od stóp aż po głowy, czekali na słowa profesorki, ona jednakże jedynie wzięła się pod boki, po czym spytała o efekt pracy. Zmieszana Poppy, po chwili odrzekła że przygotowali babeczki, jak dodała "Kompletny odlot" po czym skinęła głową na Justina, sugerując tym samym, by podał nauczycielce jeden z wypieków. Profesorka obwąchała ciastko, po czym wsadziła je do jamy ustnej. Chwilkę przeżuła, Poppy i Justin byli wyraźnie zniesmaczeni sposobem wstępnego trawienia przez nauczycielkę, jednakże czekali na werdykt. Koniec końców, otrzymali po czwórce z plusem. Poppy poprzysiągła sobie już nigdy nie korzystać z wcześniej nie sprawdzonych przepisów rodziny Hokkaido, ale nie mogła ukryć że łapanie babeczek ją rozbawiło, tak samo Justin. Organizatorka przyjęć oraz muzyk zostali dobrymi znajomymi. Z Neomi Cay Neomi poznała Justina po jednym z koncertów, które chłopak dawał w Straszyceum, by choć trochę rozweselić uczniów, przed zbliżającymi się egzaminami końcowymi, był to jedyny sposób, jaki dżinnowi wpadł do głowy, jak się spodziewał - skuteczny, no, w większości przypadków. Kiedy po skończonym występie i zastąpieniu swojej osoby przez innego artystę który miał dalej ciągnąć show, zszedł ze sceny, po czym skierował się za kulisy, by zabrać swoje rzeczy oraz podziękować ekipie, został zauważony przez Neomi. Syrenka, bacznie obserwowała muzyka już od dłuższego czasu. Pomyślała : "Piosenkarz, całkiem dobrze wygląda a do tego znany - a jak znany, to pewnie dziany, a jak dziany to..." w oczach Neomi zapaliły się ogniki, w myślach widziała siebie w najróżniejszych zakątkach świata, przymierzającą najdroższe ciuchy, jedzącą w najbardziej prestiżowych restauracjach a przede wszystkim, widziała minę wściekłej Leili Crowne - swojej rywalki modowej na widok syrenki odzianej w najświeższe kreacje czołowych projektantów. Wabiona wizją poczucia się niczym celebrytka, oraz pognębienia Leili, postanowiła "poderwać" dżinna. Podjechała kawałek do chłopaka, licząc że jej perłowo biały uśmiech oraz słoneczna uroda odwrócą uwagę od jej "niepełnosprawności" na chłopaka jednakże nie podziałał urok Neo, co ją zdziwiło jednakże nie zamierzała się poddawać, myśl o wycieczkach i galeriach handlowych była zbyt kusząca. Użyła swojej "tajnej broni" - łzawej historyjki. Justina chwyciła za serce sytuacja Neomi, i choć miał zajęte popołudnie, zgodził się na wypicie z syrenką szklanki świeżej kawy w pobliskiej kawiarnii. W lokalu, syrena wciąż pewna swego, nadal próbowała oczarować muzyka, czym był wyraźnie speszony, wytrzymał z dziewczyną przy jednym stoliku około godziny, aczkolwiek kiedy ta oparła się swoją brodą o jego ramię, tak bardzo się zawstydził, że tylko położył pieniądze za napoje na stoliku, obok rachunku, miło pożegnał Neomi, wykręcając się duchotą w pomieszczeniu nawet nie spoglądając na twarz syrenki, po czym szybko ulotnił się z kawiarnii. Reakcję Justina, Neomi wzięła za postęp w drodze do zdobycia muzyka, co jeszcze bardziej nakręciło ją do kontynuacji swojego planu, licząc na chociaż chwilowe zaistnienie w świecie. Justin nie jest zainteresowany jej osobą nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, i często bywa zniesmaczony jej zachowaniem, oraz odkąd tylko odkrył jak traktuje jego znajomych - wykorzystywaniem innych, nie ingeruje jednakże oraz nie ucieka od osoby syrenki, kiedy tylko ta się natrafi, życie nauczyło go by towarzystwo innych (nawet takie) znosić z cierpliwością, nie odmawia dziewczynie pomocy, jednakże nie przychodzi z nią od razu, licząc że tym samym syrenka wreszcie weźmie się za siebie. Z Jodrin Raghbą Jodrin poznała bliźniaki Saina podczas "zebrania Dżinnów" zorganizowanego w Straszyceum. Miało ono za zadanie zintegrowanie tej grupy i wzajemną pomoc w rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności. Początkowo hybryda nie była pewna, czy powinna tam iść, ale ostatecznie stwierdziła, że nic nie straci a może nawet czegoś się nauczy. Była nieco spóźniona, więc gdy weszła do sali uczniowie już byli zajęci sobą. Nie wiedziała za bardzo jak się wkręcić do jakiejś grupki, więc miała już zamiar wyjść, lecz wtedy zatrzymał ją chłopak - był to Justin Saina. Dżinn był wyraźnie rozentuzjazmowany postacią Jordan, która czuła się przez to nieco skrępowana. Chciała czym prędzej pozbyć się jego uwagi, ale on nie odpuszczał i zaciągnął ją do sali, aby poznała jego siostrę oraz innych zgromadzonych, którzy ku ucieszy hybrydy nie byli jednak zbyt skorzy do rozmowy. Justin zagadywał Jodrin o jego pasjach, co wyraźnie jej się spodobało - oboje posiadali duszę artysty. Z kolei Justine była nieco zepchnięta na boczny plan. Miała zamiar pójść do innych, ale wtedy to ktoś zahaczył niechcący o jej bluzkę robiąc w niej dziurę. Nieco wkurzona dziewczyna nieumyślnie zażyczyła sobie, aby to się nie stało a jako, że Jodrin ma moc ich spełniania w mig bluzka Justine była jak nowa. Zdumiona dziewczyna przekonała się do Jodrin i zapytała czy nie zechciałaby pokazać jej parę trików, aby sama mogła nabyć takich zdolności. Jordan chętnie na to przystała i zaraz zaczęła "edukować" bliźniaki Saina w tajnikach spełniania życzeń oraz technikach "jak spławić namolnego klienta". Od tamtej pory utrzymują ze sobą koleżeńskie stosunki. Z Mei - Lin Lang Kotołaczka zaznajomiła się z dżinnem podczas szkolnej wycieczki, Mei nie była zbyt zainteresowana tematem wyjścia do muzeum z nauczycielem, to samo Justin. Uciekali myślami gdzie indziej, licząc że tym samym dzień szybciej minie, w pewnym momencie zwyczajnie na siebie wpadli, kotka zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu, po czym gorączkowo zaczęła przepraszać, Muzyk również zaczął przepraszać dziewczynę za swoje roztargnienie, tłumacząc je zwyczajnym brakiem zainteresowania tematem wycieczki, rozeszli się w swoje strony, jednakże po o dziwo krótkim czasie, znów wpadli na siebie, oddalili się deczko od grupy po czym wspólnie spędzili czas aż do końca wycieczki, polubili się jak dobrzy znajomi, ale nie zapowiada się na większe i głębsze relacje. Z Avaron Ronuisge Znajomi, często widują się wzajemnie na szkolnym korytarzu, łączą ich artystyczne dusze, jednakże inaczej...ukierunkowane. Z Muką Karel Utrpeni Z Hatimem Scythe Hatim poznał Blair i Justina podczas lekcji sztuki. Każdy miał się do kogoś dosiąść, aby stworzyć parę. Niestety, choć hybryda początkowo miała zamiar podejść do swojego chłopaka to uprzedziła ją jego siostra. Jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się koło Hatima, który z niezadowoleniem patrzył w stronę Virgo, do której przysiadła się Agnes Chcąc nie chcąc to on był jej partnerem przy pracy. Początkowo wszystko przebiegało bez zakłóceń mimo, że całą robotę właściwie odwalała Blair, bo Hatim za bardzo zajął się „wysyłaniem sygnałów” swojej przyjaciółce. W końcu jednak ich zaczepki przerwała robotka, która zażądała od kotki większego skupienia przy projekcie. Ta, choć niechętnie zajęła się pracą. Zirytowany tym faktem żniwiarz postanowił jakoś zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Jako że już na niego nie patrzyła a nauczyciel był zbyt blisko, aby mógł się odezwać postanowił zacząć rzucać do niej wiadomości na kartce. Niestety grzebiąc w plecaku okazało się, że nie wziął ze sobą zeszytów, w których z reguły i tak nic nie notował, więc zaczął odrywać kawałki papieru z pracy, którą tworzyła hybryda. Początkowo się nie zorientowała, ale gdy nadszarpnął jeden kawałek zbyt mocno i przerwał on fragment rysunku dziewczyna wkurzyła się i zaczęła na niego kwękać. Hatim zaproponował przycięcie papieru i oddanie do oceny tego, co narysowała, jednak dziewczyna wkurzyła się, że chce dostać ocenę za projekt, w który tylko ona się angażowała i zaczęła go wyzywać. W takim przypadku żniwiarz nie został jej dłużny i zaczął naśmiewać się z jej wyglądu szydząc, że tylko ślepy chciałby z nią chodzić. Wtedy to do akcji wkroczył Justin, który słyszał całą sprzeczkę. Wytknął mu, że traktuje dziewczyny jak „tani towar” i współczując Vir, której się uczepił.Wyraźnie wkurzony Tim miał ochotę przemówić do niego argumentem siły, ale wtedy to zadzwonił dzwonek informujący o zakończeniu lekcji. Justin zgarnął Blair i gdy podeszli do nauczyciela wyjaśnili mu czemu jej praca wygląda tak fatalnie. Belfer zawołał do siebie żniwiarza, któremu w ramach ugody pozwolił dostarczyć pracę następnego dnia, jednak ocena za nią miała być automatycznie obniżona o połowę. Para od tamtej chwili stara się nie mieć do czynienia z chłopakiem, gdyż chowają do niego uraz. Sam Hatim czasem się na nich odgrywa za felerny dzień. Zainteresowania *'Śpiew i muzyka' - Kiedyś chłopak śpiewał nie mal cały czas, i wróżono mu wielką karierę, co po części zostało spełnione. Ma bardzo melodyjny głos i potrafi świetnie nim operować, z powodzeniem odnajduje się nie tylko w radosnym Popie, ale także w Bluesie, Jazzie,Reggae, Funku czy nawet w Rapie i Hip -Hopie. Jednakże na długi okres dopadły go poważne problemy zdrowotne i przestał rozwijać swój talent, obecnie wraca do tego. *'Pisanie tekstów' - Chłopak bardzo lubi pisać teksty swoich piosenek, jak twierdzi to bardzo często pomaga mu uporządkować myśli, dodatkowo podziwia każdego kto również się tym zajmuje profesjonalnie. *'Gra na instrumentach' - Justin zna podstawy gry na wielu, naprawdę wielu instrumentach, aczkolwiek najbardziej ceni sobie fortepian oraz gitarę klasyczną. Ponadto, chłopak jest świetnym nauczycielem gry na instrumentach, oraz z prawdziwą radością udziela lekcji. *'Podróże' - Tę pasję dzieli ze swoją siostrą, lubi poznawać nowe kraje oraz kultury, nie straszne mu dalekie wyprawy. *'Aktorstwo '- Chłopak jest nie złym aktorem, ale wolałby dać sobie rękę uciąć niż przyznać się do tej pasji, nawet jego rodzeństwo nie wie o tym że interesuje się aktorstwem. *'Taniec' - W przeszłości uczęszczał do szkoły tanecznej, jest w tym całkiem dobry, ale nie na tyle by startować w jakichś konkursach tanecznych. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Justin może przenikać przez ciała stałe (np.szafy). *'Telekineza '- Justin może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc dżinnem, Justin jest nieśmiertelny. *'Teleportacja ' - Justin może teleportować się, a także inne osoby w dowolne miejsce na Ziemi. *'Spełnianie życzeń' - Owszem, chłopak potrafi spełniać cudze życzenia, jednakże nie rozwinął w sobie tej zdolności na tyle, by ją praktykować, z resztą czasami zapomina że gdyby chciał i trochę się do tego przyłożył, mógłby z niej korzystać w pełni. *'Opętanie' - będąc swego rodzaju demonem, chłopak może opętać dowolną osobę, wyjątkiem są duchy oraz inne demony. Nigdy nie skorzystał z tej zdolności. *'Zmiana w obłok pary' - upiór, potrafi zmienić swoją formę w postać liliowego obłoku pary. Umożliwia mu to szybsze poruszanie się w terenie. Biografia skrócona Chłopak przyszedł na świat w Indiach, a ściślej mówiąc w stolicy kraju, New Delhi, kilka chwil później niż swoja bliźniaczka. Dorastał w rodzinie której nie zbyt się przelewało, ale był otoczony troską oraz miłością. Był bardzo żywotnym dzieckiem, często razem z siostrą gonili przy domowym ogródku, lub po uliczkach miasta, szukali skarbów, ogólnie dużo czasu razem spędzali. Nadszedł czas,że musieli zakończyć swoje dziecinne wybryki, poszli do szkoły podstawowej. Chłopak bardzo obawiał się nowego miejsca, jak to tylko dziecko może. Pierwszy raz z muzyką zetknął się podczas lekcji nie muzyki, a języka ojczystego. Dzieci miały nauczyć się wierszyka na pamięć, wszyscy je wyrecytowali, Justin natomiast zaśpiewał, chciał być oryginalny. Nauczyciel, który miał w przeszłości powiązania z muzyką, szybko zauważył talent 7-latka, stał się jego osobistym faworytem. Wielokrotnie przychodził do domu chłopaka, by rozmawiać z jego mamą, na temat możliwej wielkiej kariery jej syna. Starsi bracia chłopaka, zapaleni sportowcy, śmiali się z brata, który nie potrafił dobrze kopnąć piłki, natomiast jego siostra zazdrościła bliźniakowi uwagi jaka jest roztaczana nad jego osobą. Tak z klasowej "gwiazdy" zaczął śpiewać w kościele, na mszach, spotkaniach rodzinnych, szkolnych...szybko stał się bardzo rozpoznawaną osobą, Nawet bracia przestali mu za bardzo dokuczać, z powodu szacunku jakim Justina darzyła szkolna elita. Chłopak uwielbiał uszczęśliwiać innych swoim śpiewem, ale woda sodowa nigdy nie uderzyła mu do głowy. Był członkiem szkolnego zespołu, ale zespół szybko się rozpadł z powodu afery którą rozpętała basistka. W wieku 14 lat, jego rodzice się rozwiedli to trochę podłamało chłopaka i sprawiło że prócz radosnych tekstów, zaczął śpiewać też bardziej "życiowe" kawałki, jego siostra bardzo mu pomogła w tym okresie. Mając 15 lat, chłopak zadebiutował w hali symfonicznej, w rodzinnym mieście. Co przyniosło mu już między krajową sławę, wystąpił nawet w szkolnej produkcji filmowej. Niestety, kilka miesięcy od występu, kiedy gorączka na temat jego osoby nie zdążyła rozpętać się na dobre, zachorował i to dość poważnie na zapalenie strun głosowych. To było niczym gwóźdź do trumny dla młodego wokalisty, załamał się. Mimo walki z choroba, nadal nie śpiewał z powodu strachu, bał się ze już stracił swoją życiową szansę na sukces, na zaistnienie. Bał się że coś zepsuje, i już nie będzie jak dawniej. Kiedy jego siostra wyjechała do Straszyceum, chłopakowi było to nawet na rękę, nie chciał zbytnio angażować się w rodzinne relacje, wredni bracia i zestresowana matka w pełni mu wystarczyli. W czasie kiedy jego siostra przebywała w Ameryce, zdobywając wiedzę w Straszyceum, chłopak w tajemnicy przed właściwie wszystkimi nadal komponował, nie śpiewał ale komponował między innymi melodie, czy pisał teksty. Aczkolwiek często nie dokańczał zaczętych prac, zdarzało się ze w złości niszczył wszystko co stworzył. Utracił kontakt z większą częścią swojej rodziny, a po przyjściu do domu zamykał się w swoim pokoju, co bardzo martwiło jego matkę,aczkolwiek miała pełno innych problemów, a nawet trochę zdziwiło jego braci. Często miewał stany kiedy nienawidził wszystkiego, kiedy wstąpiła w chłopaka nowa nadzieja, prędko umierała. Kiedy ponownie spotkał się z siostrą, na początku nie był zbyt szczęśliwy faktem jej obecności. Teraz, po tych wszystkich przejściach inaczej zaczął patrzeć na niektóre sprawy i bardziej doceniać to co ma, a z drobną pomocą nie tylko rodziny ale także nowych przyjaciół, zaczął wracać na scenę, za czym bardzo tęsknił. Kiedy zaproponowano mu podjęcie nauki w Straszyceum Monster High, chłopak nie był zbytnio przekonany do tego pomysłu, mimo iż siostra przekonywała go oraz popierała swoje zdanie mocnymi argumentami, bardzo dziwiło go tak ogromne zaangażowanie bliźniaczki. Chłopak wiele czasu myślał nad zmianą szkoły, nie miał zbyt często do czynienia z osobami w swoim wieku, od czasów zachorowania, ale wiedział że kiedyś musi wyjść ze "skorupy" i nie jest jedynym siedemnastolatkiem na świecie. Trochę obawiał się spędzania czasu z innymi, a zwłaszcza rozmawiania z rówieśnikami, zdecydowanie, odkąd musiał zawiesić karierę, zapuścił się w nauce, co skutkowało nauczaniem indywidualnym, oraz prawie że ciągłym przesiadywaniem w domu, zamkniętym w swoim pokoju, samotnie. Przeprowadzka do Salem w Ameryce (z czym wiązało się podjęcie nauki w Straszyceum, gdyż jego dom rodzinny był zdecydowanie za daleko) również nie uśmiechała się dżinnowi, choć uwielbiał podróżować, po wszystkich smutnych wydarzeniach które doświadczył, zamknął się na innych. Chciał odmówić,gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł ze nie jest gotowy, by "wyjść" do rówieśników, że zwyczajnie nie da rady. Przełamał się jednakże, dzięki pomocy siostry oraz matki, po długiej rozmowie z rodzicielką, oraz z siostrą z którą konwersował przy pomocy internetu, zgodził się na "okres próbny" miał spędzić kilka dni w Ameryce, w Straszyceum a jeśli nadal miałby obawy, po prostu zakończyć przygodę z Monster High. Tłumy osób, nie były mu obce, jednakże z początku źle czuł się na terenie szkoły, starał się nie wyróżniać z tłumu, jednakże już po kilku godzinach nawiązał przyjacielskie relacje z wieloma uczniami Monster High, nabrał pewności siebie, "rozkręcił" pozytywnie w towarzystwie, poczuł się jakby był zupełnie inną osobą, odnalazł energię, którą po zachorowaniu zwyczajnie utracił. Polubił zarówno budynek, nauczycieli (choć nie był wyjątkiem i znalazł parę profesorów którzy zaleźli mu za skórę) uczniów, uczennice, a nawet nie przeszkadzało mu jedzenie w szkolnej stołówce, na które tak wielu uczniów się skarżyło. W przeciągu kilku dni zaczął widywać coraz więcej uśmiechniętych na jego widok twarzy, a on sam miał coraz bardziej dobry nastrój, nie spodziewał się jak towarzystwo rówieśników czy zwyczajne "cześć" powiedziane na korytarzu, pozytywnie na niego wpłynie, mało tego to właśnie w Straszyceum chłopak odnalazł swoją pierwszą miłość. Nie żałuje decyzji o przeprowadzce, stara się czerpać radość z każdego dnia spędzonego w liceum, oraz w towarzystwie innych, którego wyraźnie mu brakowało. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po charakterystycznych pasemkach we włosach, które stara się ukrywać. *Po stroju, bardzo często ubiera się zbyt elegancko, lub monochromatycznie (na praktycznie jeden kolor) *Czasami na jego twarzy widnieje lekki zarost. *Często, naprawdę często chodzi z nosem w swoim "świętym" zeszycie, zdarzało się nawet że wpadał przez to na różnego rodzaju latarnie czy słupy. Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! *Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters *Bloody Little Liars Miejsce pochodzenia Indie '– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. thumb|left|188px Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór '''Dżinny ('arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne,thumb|left|79px mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Drop Dead Diary *'''Ksywka Jedynie pseudonim artystyczny ale często inni zwracają się do chłopaka jego inicjałami (JS). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' A,co tam! *'Najbardziej lubi' Komponować oraz śpiewać, a także spacerować w plenerze oglądając widoki i spisując nowe pomysły. *'A najmniej' Porażki, oraz monotonność. Justin nie należy do osób które potrafią godzinami wałkować jeden temat, kiedy tak się dzieje bardzo często ucieka myślami gdzie indziej. *'Nie rusza się bez' Zeszytu do nut oraz mikrofonu na baterie. W sumie, nie do końca wie czemu nie potrafi na długo rozstać się z mikrofonem, prawdopodobnie to dzięki osobie jego babci, która podarowała chłopakowi jego pierwszy mikrofon. Co ciekawe, był identycznego koloru jak ten który obecnie chłopak nosi przy sobie. *'Sekrety jego pokoju' Dzielił go z bliźniaczką. Obecnie mieszka w dormitoruium szkolnym, sam. Z uwagi na dość wysoką rozpoznawalność. Na półce nad biurkiem chłopak ma zeszyt w którym przechowuje wszystkie zapisane dotąd teksty piosenek, nikomu nie daje go oglądać a nawet nikt nie wszedł do jego pokoju, prócz niego samego. Ciekawostki *Jako jedyny w rodzinie, posiada heterochromię, oraz naturalnie "dwu kolorowe" włosy *Jego "typ głosu" to cztero oktawowy Tenor Liryczny. *Matka Justina przyszła na świat w Indiach, tak samo ojciec jednakże, rodzicielka upiora oraz jego rodzeństwa, posiada bardzo zamierzchłe korzenie amerykańskie, przełożyło się to na dosyć mało "hinduską aparycję" muzyka, jego ojciec natomiast wywodzi się z Turcji, aczkolwiek jak matka chłopaka - przyszedł na świat w Indiach. *Z powodu jego silnej nieśmiałości, oraz "oderwania" od grupy rówieśników, a także wstydliwości, na początku szkoły podstawowej podejżewano u dżinna lekką odmianę autyzmu, nie zostało to potwierdzone. *Kiedy w przeszłości śpiewał, używał pseudonimu artystycznego. Był całkiem rozpoznawaną osobą, wystąpił nawet w szkolnej produkcji oraz w telewizji. Po długiej przerwie, spowodowanej chorobą, wrócił do pseudonimu. Jego postać jest po części inspirowana prawdziwym piosenkarzem, od którego nazwiska pochodzi pseudonim chłopaka. Dzieli z nim także obydwa imiona, oraz dzień urodzin. *W jego stylizacjach,niesamowicie często pojawia się motyw nuty szesnastki, jest to swego rodzaju "symbol" artysty do którego ma wielki sentyment, rrównież kiedy się podpisuje, pierwszą literę imienia (nawet jeśli pisze inicjały) "stylizuje" na nutę szesnastkę. *Nie spożywa mięsa od lat najmłodszych, stara się także delikatnie przekonać znajomych do przejścia na wegetarianizm, aczkolwiek nie ingeruje w niczyją wolną wolę. *W przeciwieństwie do imienia jego siostry bliźniaczki, imię chłopaka się odmienia. *Jest młodszy od swojej siostry o dokładnie trzy pełne minuty, co czyni go najmłodszym z potomków jego rodziców. *Zdarza mu się przeglądać blogi modowe w poszukiwaniu inspiracji na swoje stylizacje. *Mimo faktu iż jest muzykiem, nigdy do konca nie nauczył się odczytywać nut w pełni oraz nie rozumie niektórych muzycznych terminów. *Wygląd chłopaka w serii 'Black Carpet Nightmare" (który stał się basiciem) jest inspirowany stylizacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Can't Stop The Feeling" *Urodził się 31 stycznia jest spod znaku Wodnika *Jego rodzice także urodzili się w styczniu, jednakże są zodiakalnymi Koziorożcami *W swojej rodzinie, posiada przedstawicieli rasy duchów. To dlatego posiada min. Zdolność telekinezy. Jego pra-pra babcia była hybrydą, jej geny przeszły więc na jej syna, później jego córkę a w efekcie na bliźniaki, co ciekawe, zdolności charakterystyczne dla duchów jak telekineza czy "barwne białka oczne" ujawniły się jedynie u Justina i Justine. *Zanim zajął się muzyką rozrywkową, miał powiązania z muzyką klasyczną oraz bardzo często grał na fortepianie a także pianinie. *W dzieciństwie udzielał się w szkolnym chórze. Natomiast w starej szkole w Indiach, prowadził sekcję muzyczną w audycjach radiowych. *Zwiedził już znaczną część świata, Europę, obie Ameryki oraz Australię. *Przed poznaniem Willi, nigdy nie miał dziewczyny z prawdziwego zdarzenia jedynie "na pokaz" *Zanim zaczął śpiewać oraz komponować, wiązał przyszłość z zawodem ojca - chciał być baristą. *Bardzo nie lubi huku fajerwerków. *Bardzo często brudzi swoje ubranie, wobec czego nosi przy sobie paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i spray z wodą,a także kawałek mydła. *Wygląd odziedziczył bardziej po stronie rodziny matki, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, która wdała się w stronę rodziny ojca. *Od drugiej klasy szkoły podstawowej, chłopak miał nauczanie indywidualne, w liceum, znów zaczął uczęszczać na lekcje z klasą,co początkowo mu nie odpowiadało. *Miejsce do którego najbardziej chciałby się udać, to plaże Miami. Póki co nie było mu to dane. *Jako dziecko seplenił. *Również jak siostra, może swobodnie operować zarówno lewą jak i prawą ręka. *Ma bardzo dobrze rozwinięty zmysł orientacji i właściwie nigdy nie musiał korzystać z map czy GPS, bardzo szybko zapamiętuje ukształtowanie terenu. *Prócz języka angielskiego oraz rzecz jasna swojego rdzennego, hinduskiego, Justin zna podstawy języka włoskiego, francuskiego, hiszpańskiego a takze niemieckiego. Bardzo łatwo uczy się nowych języków, oraz szybko. *Nigdy nie przepadał za sportem a zwłaszcza za sportem wodnym, ma dość średnią kondycję i dosyć łatwo się przemęcza, z tego powodu bracia chłopaka oraz ich znajomi często się z niego wyśmiewali. Ponadto chłopak nie lubi piłki nożnej, do której był często zmuszany w dzieciństwie, został mu z tego powodu olbrzymi uraz oraz obrzydzenie do sportów z piłką. *Imię jego towarzysza w serii "Defenders of Light" w przetłumaczeniu z Hindi oznacza "Biały" jest to nie tylko nawiązanie do jego "przewodniego" koloru w tej serii, ale także do ulubionego koloru chłopaka. *Szczerze nie przepada za przękąskami typu Fast-food, - chipsami oraz paluszkami. Nie przepada takze za daniami z drobiu. *Postać z początku była hybrydą ducha oraz dżinna, jednakże autorka stwierdziła że dżinny, to przecież są swego rodzaju duchy i demony, więc lekko zmieniła rasę postaci. *W koncept arcie, chłopak miał fioletowe oczy, zaś jego włosy również były całe fioletowe. *Początkowo postać była jedynie wspominką w tle filmu BHWC, stworzoną na jego potrzeby, dzięki pewnej osobie,która przekonała autorkę BHWC, postać zyskała stronę,osobowość oraz art. Galeria Justin portret szkic ołówkiem.jpg|Nie zbyt pochlebny pierwszy portret Justine i Justin szkic długopisem pełny by Rochi.jpg|Z Justine Saina kolejny nie zbyt pochlebny rydunek, no ale rysować lubię Accustica & Justin szkic ołówkiem.jpg|Z Accustica, czyli oto co siedzi mi w głowie, po obejrzeniu "Eurovision Song Contest 2017" (2016 bije tą edycję na głowę!) Scenka do BHWC.jpg|Scenka do BHWC number one Aaeminali Endeneiderdele Justin szkic.jpg|Justin z Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui i Aaeminali Ogledalo - szkic ołówkiem Taki sobie skic Justina by Rochi.jpg|Kolejny szkic ołówkiem, powinnam tyle muzyki nie słuchać... Kolorowy szkic Justine i Justina by Rochi.jpg KolejnyRysunekJustineIJustinaByRochi.jpg JustinSzkicOłówkiemByRochi.jpg GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg|Z siostrą i krewnymi BlairAllyJustinSzkicOłówkiem.jpg|Szkic z Blair i Ally KilkaSzkicówKolorowychKilkuOC.jpeg AccusticaCassidyJustin.jpeg|z Accusticą i Cassidy JustineIJustinZaMłodu.jpeg|z Justine za młodu SzkicDoRelacji1.jpeg|Pierwsze spotkanie z Neo Justin BCN innaPoza.jpeg|Inna poza do Black Carpet Nightmare BlairCiciJustinKolorowySzkic.jpeg|Kolorowy szkic z Blair DeGhoul oraz Cici Clock ŚcianaSławLubCośKołoTegobyRochi.jpeg IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg JustineIJustinPrzerysowani.jpeg|Inspirowane Simową pracą Liścia JustinPortretPoprawionySzkic.jpeg|szkic portret zdatny do patrzenia przez ludzi - inspirowany cudowną pracą Liścia Blair i Justin na kolorowym pseudo tle.jpeg|nie oceniać mnie, proszę BlairiJustinByRochi.jpeg|Pseudouroczy obrazek z Blair BlairiJustinNaŁyżwachSzkic.jpeg|z Blair na łyżwach Blair i Justin chibi by Rochi.jpeg Blair i Justin w strojach do BLL.jpeg Chibi Blair i Justin na święta by Rochi.jpeg W różnych seriach Blair i Justin na bazie by Rochi.png|School's out z Blair (na bazie) Justin ID.jpg|Bardzo stary "Basic" czyli pierwszy rysunek, w stroju do BHWC Justin PD.jpg|Picture Day Justin AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Justin DTFA.jpg|Dance the fright away Justin D portret.jpg|Ikolejnyniezbytpochlebnyportret "zdjęcie" do Picture Day Justin DTD.jpg|Dance Till Dawn Justin TM.jpg|Tumblr Monsters Justin BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Justin BLS poprawiona wersja.jpeg|Bloody Little Screts - wersja zdatna do patrzenia przez ludzi Justin BHWC.jpg|Bollywood here we come! Justin DOTD.jpg|Dawn of the dance Justin MC.jpg|Music Class Blair & Justin SDCCI.jpg|San Diego Comic coon international z Blair DeGhoul Justine&Justin MF.jpg|Monster Family z bliźniaczką Poppy&Justin S&S.jpeg|Scream and Sugar z Poppy Hokkaido Justin H.jpeg|Horristmas Justin CB.jpeg|Coffin Bean Justin FDOS.jpeg|First day of school Justin MF.jpeg|Misic Festival Justin FdoS.jpeg|W jakimś randomowym ubraniu, najprawdopodbniej to seria Fierce Rockers, mało rokowa (nie patrzeć na akronim w tytule, pomyliłam się) Justin GN.jpeg|Gypsy Night Justin SEA.jpeg|Scarlivy Ever After jako Dżinn z "Aladyna" Justin GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Justin DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light - oraz jego towarzysz, Saphed Blair i Justin w pseudojakiejśserii.jpeg|z Blair, w jakiejś pseudoserii Blair i Justin w randomowych ubraniach.jpeg|w randomowym stroju BlairJustiniSanHeeProjektyStrojówDoTiT.jpeg BlairiJustinWRandomowychStrojach2.jpeg Justin HSH.jpeg|Home Screach Home Justin 13 W HTC.jpeg|13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Black Carpet Nightmare od Amity.Gala Justinkolor.jpg|Od Amity, w kolorze Justin FFT by Pixie.PNG|w simowej stylizacji która została designem w "Freaky Field Trip" od PixieGiggler Justin Skullette.png|Skull Justina od PixieGiggler PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|od Czikorita08 JustinJakoDzieckoByCziko.jpg|Za młodu, by Czikorita08 Justiiiin.png|w simsach od Liścia Jjjuuusti.png|jak obok tyle że portret Justinkolorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Od Liścia, design do New Scaremester Meta timeline *2016 - wraz z rozpoczęciem projektu Justine Saina zostaje ujawnione że posiada bliźniaka, póki co jego strona nie była planowana. Był jedynie postacią w tle, filmu BHWC. *Marzec 2017 - Pierwsze wspominki o osobie Justina zostają ujawnione w BHWC *Maj 2017 - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Justin Saina *Maj 2017 - pojawienie się Bio, artu itp. *28.05.17 - Justin zostaje opublikowany Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dżinny